Las Hermanas Que Lloran
by clumsykitty
Summary: Cuando dos hermanas mueren víctimas de una profunda tristeza que se convierte en ira, se transforman en una maldición que sembrará el odio más profundo en una desesperada madre. Thorki. COMPLETO.
1. Escape

_Título_ : **LAS HERMANAS QUE LLORAN**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU (Thor)

 _Parejas_ : Thorki, entre otros.

 _Derechos_ : Siempre Marvel, siempre.

 _Advertencias_ : una historia algo bizarra como triste pero llena de ciertos elementos mitológicos no ciertamente escandinavos. Como siempre, dándome gusto con estas ideas.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **ESCAPE**

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
 _You make me happy when skies are grey_  
 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_  
 _Please don't take my sunshine away_  
 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _Please don't take… my sunshine… away…_

 **You are my sunshine (version libre)**.

* * *

Loki apretó su mandíbula al sentir el último estremecimiento del cuerpo cuya cabeza reposaba sobre su regazo en aquella mazmorra de pútrido olor a sangre, lágrimas y dolor. No quiso llorar pero lo hizo, permitiendo que sus ojos se humedecieran como sus mejillas, dejando caer gruesas gotas sobre la frente de carne abierta con heridas infectadas que acarició con ternura a pesar de todo. Su compañero de tormentos había muerto y quizá su nobleza había penetrado más profundo en su corazón de lo que hubiera deseado aceptar. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por traerlo a la vida, más en los terrenos de oscuridad eterna que gobernaba Thanos, la resurrección y la esperanza estaban exiliados.

Levantó apenas su esquelético rostro de piel pálida con las mismas heridas que su amigo muerto, escuchando como los carceleros vociferaban órdenes entre ataques que cimbraban aquel lugar desde el pozo más profundo de castigos hasta el nivel más alto que espantosos centinelas resguardaban. No quería morir como él, tenía miedo de volver a las cámaras de tortura con los Otros y gritar hasta que ya no podía más suplicando perdón, misericordia. Estaba tan cansado, ya ni siquiera tenía grilletes de lo débil que se encontraba, apenas si con la fuerza suficiente para haberse sentado sobre sus pantorrillas en el suelo, luego de jalar a su regazo a su agonizante compañero quien le dedicó unas últimas tiernas palabras de aliento.

Una manta raída apenas si le cubría el cuerpo lleno de moretones, cortadas, latigazos, mordidas y cuantos tormentos había recibido luego de haber sido capturado por alta traición al titán inmortal. Sus cabellos estaban empapados tanto por la sangre que corría entre ellos como por la humedad pestilente de su mazmorra que se estremecía cada vez más conforme esa intrusión seguía su paso pese a los esfuerzos de los guardias por detener los ataques. Pronto llegaría a donde ellos y Loki tuvo que tomar una decisión con sentimientos encontrados. Se inclinó sobre la frente cada vez más fría, murmurando una y otra vez un quebrado _perdón_ con un par de besos temblorosos acompañados de más lágrimas, con una mano bajando al pecho de costillas marcadas por falta de alimento, liberando un resplandor verde que fue cubriendo el cuerpo.

Ya no quería más pesadillas, escuchar las risas de los Otros que se regocijaban con el dolor de su cuerpo ni de las amenazas de muerte que Thanos pronunciaba al ver que aún seguía vivo. Por una sola vez, tuvo la angustiosa necesidad de sentir en carne propia lo que su amigo le había contado una y otra vez en aquella mazmorra, toda su vida, recuerdos y sentimientos para sobrellevar el horror viviente que les rodeaba sin posibilidad de escape. Pero ahora que la oportunidad estaba ahí, se sintió tan avergonzado de abandonar el cuerpo de ese noble ser para tomar su lugar, intercambiando apariencias con su magia antes de que el caos afuera por fin les alcanzara. Susurró una última disculpa apretando las manos frías del cadáver entre las suyas, ya transformadas; listo para su escape.


	2. El acervo del tiempo

_Título_ : **LAS HERMANAS QUE LLORAN**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU (Thor)

 _Parejas_ : Thorki, entre otros.

 _Derechos_ : Siempre Marvel, siempre.

 _Advertencias_ : una historia algo bizarra como triste pero llena de ciertos elementos mitológicos no ciertamente escandinavos. Como siempre, dándome gusto con estas ideas.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **El Acervo del Tiempo**.

" _El destino mezcla las cartas, y nosotros las jugamos_." Arthur Schopenhauer

* * *

Asoka contemplaba en silencio con ojos bien abiertos aquel mar por donde navegaba su larga y curveada barca de puntas con cabeza de dragón, que se mecía cual cuna por entre los ríos de energía que ondeaban a lo largo y ancho del universo. Solamente su raza podía hacer esa clase de viajes, por entre los infinitos como entretejidos hilos que conformaban toda existencia en aquel espacio tiempo como un océano multicolor que desplegaba cielos de formas majestuosas, mismas que atraían la atención de aquel joven Djinya, recargado sobre la orilla de su barca con las velas blancas extendidas por completo, dejando ver el blasón de su familia: un ciervo rampante rodeado de una corona hecha con hojas de olivo y listones entretejidos. Era lo suficientemente grande para que otra barca pudiese verlo a lo lejos, aunque su madre ya le había advertido que hacía mucho tiempo que se hubiera topado con otro Djinya en esos viajes.

El paisaje era hermoso, como si un artista dejara caer gotas de pintura líquida sobre una superficie de agua, permitiendo que tomara su propio rumbo, haciendo remolinos de colores con otras manchas, creando figuras conocidas en los mundos como flores de pétales abiertos, picos de estrellas o incluso sólidos geométricos que cambiaban ante una nueva pulsación del universo. Y el aroma, quizá se debía a que eran seres particulares capaces de percibir esas maravillas ocultas a la gran mayoría de los ojos, incluidos los dioses; pero lo cierto era que había un perfume embriagante, como si millones de rosas estuvieran concentradas en los capullos multicolor o jazmines se pasearan juguetones por entre las olas de energía brillante. No tenía palabras para describirlo. Igual que la suave melodía que les acompañaba, apenas si lo suficientemente sutil para sus orejas de ciervo que agitó antes de levantarlas y así percibirla mejor. Un canto, una sinfonía. Tampoco encontraba el talento para dar detalle de su esplendor. Su madre simplemente le llamaba Vida.

-Hijo mío, sospecho que te has enamorado del universo.

Asoka sonrió, volviéndose apenas a su madre, una Djinya como él pero que había perdido sus ojos, motivo por el cual usaba un antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro como las quemaduras provocadas por aquella desgracia. Pero su sonrisa cálida era suficiente para él, tendiéndole una mano que sabía ella podía percibir gracias a su poderosa magia. No necesitaba ojos físicos para ver como realmente era necesario. Ellos podían invocar una fuerza superior a cualquiera que poseyera el mejor archimago de los Nueve Reinos, porque conocían el secreto dentro de cada partícula del universo: su nombre verdadero. La esencia de sello único que de ser llamada de forma correcta, era el poder más glorioso que ojos pudieran contemplar. Los Djinya sabían de eso. También por eso los habían cazado, para arrebatarles tal habilidad sin conseguirlo.

-Jamás me cansaré de esta belleza.

-Ni ella se cansará de ti, tenlo por seguro –rió con un balido su madre.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Asoka volvió a observarle a detalle. Lalita, como se llamaba, era alta, de cuerpo atlético con media armadura sobre su torso y caderas, hombreras peludas unidas a un grueso chaleco de piel con gruesos broches circulares de donde se sujetaban tiras de metal labrado, reforzando sus protecciones. Un par de cuernos gruesos en ambos lados de su rostro se retorcían en las puntas hacia el frente, romos. Su rostro triangular antropomorfo de cierva tenía una cicatriz del lado derecho que se perdía en el antifaz de protección, subiendo hasta el nacimiento de sus rojos cabellos enroscados en largos bucles que caían en su espalda, casi tocando esa pequeña pero esponjada cola que terminaba en pico y cuyas sacudidas las tenía bien memorizadas. Si la movía muy aprisa, estaba ansiosa, si era de manera errática, estaba enojada. Cuando la mecía lentamente, era porque algo le había gustado enormemente, estaba feliz. Asoka miró ahora sus manos, de largos, delgados dedos tatuados de símbolos sagrados con movimientos elegantes, como si acariciaran el aire al hacerlo. Contrario a sus patas de gruesas pezuñas que caminaban a paso firme, sin titubeos, envueltas en tiras de gruesa piel con bandas en sus muslos donde cargaba sus dagas filosas.

Lalita poseía un nombre tierno para una peligrosa hechicera.

Pero él tenía un amor profundo por ella, sus suaves balidos al reír o canturrear, esas sabias palabras siempre con voz tranquila, como si no conociera de las tragedias o las pérdidas. Así como en aquel momento, Asoka no ocultaba su satisfacción al hallarse entre sus brazos con sus manos acariciando sus cabellos pelirrojos como los de ella, aunque más cortos pues le llegaban apenas por debajo de los hombros, como sus cuernos que solamente eran dos curvas que tocaban ligeramente sus pómulos. Aún era un Djinya muy joven frente a su madre que había visto nacer los Nueve Reinos cuando ya era una hechicera consumada. Por eso siempre le decía _mi lucero_ , provocándole cierto sonrojo en su piel grisácea. Tampoco es que fuese tan joven, pero a los ojos de su madre era todavía un cervatillo que debía cuidar celosamente. Por eso estaban viajando en su barca a través del océano del universo, para buscar un lugar seguro donde dioses avariciosos no fuesen a separarlos una vez más ni guerreros les cazaran para hacerse de sus pieles con poderes mágicos.

-Madre, ¿en qué piensas?

-Tal vez podemos hacer un ligero desvío, mi lucero, me gustaría saludar a un viejo amigo.

-¿Quién?

-Es un bibliotecario, te agradará. ¿Qué dices, Asoka? ¿Puedes tener paciencia con los caprichos de tu madre?

-Ciertamente, e incluso es un placer.

Lalita rió balando de nuevo. –Entonces está decidido, cambiaremos de rumbo.

Con esto, extendió una mano hacia las velas, que se agitaron, girándose apenas hacia otra dirección, haciendo que la barca cambiara de rumbo. Asoka sonrió, tomando la mano de su madre para entrar a la parte baja y protegida de la barca donde les esperaba una amplia hamaca de gruesos amarres donde ambos se acomodaron para tomar una ligera siesta, mecidos por el vaivén discreto de su navío celeste, el canto de las estrellas y el aroma relajante de los hilos de Vida. El joven Djinya soñó con enormes campos verdes entre los que creían flores con estrellas en sus corazones, que un viento travieso mecía para llevárselos al firmamento, convirtiéndolos en constelaciones guardianes que escondían entre sus resplandores los secretos mágicos del universo. Se soñó a sí mismo, corriendo por estos mismos campos con una estrella fugaz en una mano que reía junto con él, mientras subían una cuesta en la que caía una cascada multicolor, por donde escaló, siendo arrastrado por la fuerza de aquel puente brillante que le llevó hasta un cúmulo de gigantescas nubes blancas que rodeaban la figura de Lalita, quien le llamaba a sus brazos.

Para cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, estaba solo en la hamaca que seguía meciéndose por un hechizo impuesto. Asoka parpadeó, mirando alrededor. Había delgadísimos rayos de luz colándose por entre las maderas de la barca y el aroma inequívoco de un mar, fueron suficientes para advertir a sus sentidos. Estaban ya en el mundo a donde su madre había deseado llegar. Estirándose un par de veces, bajó de la hamaca para subir las escalerillas con una mano sobre sus ojos al recibir la luz de dos luminosos soles, dándose tiempo para acostumbrarse, caminando hacia la proa donde estaba Lalita, observando hacia un punto distante que se hizo cada vez más cercano. Una playa de arenas amarillentas con viento cálido soplando por entre sus dunas. El mar que ahora navegaban tenía unas aguas turquesas casi transparentes, viendo nadar peces de todo tipo antes de comenzar a tocar la orilla de aquel puerto pesquero lleno de seres muy bajos de cuerpos fornidos con pieles oscuras envueltos en mantos prácticamente blancos con cabezas anchas.

-Madre, buenos días –le saludó.

-Mi lucero, ¿han sido agradables tus sueños?

-De sobremanera. ¿Qué mundo es éste?

-Barhal, frontera con Alfheim. Este pueblo pesquero es Thyan.

-¿Aquí es donde encontraremos a tu amigo bibliotecario?

-Tan cierto como lo has dicho, amor mío. Bajaremos a buscarle, seguro que tendremos una invitación de su parte para desayunar, el día apenas comienza.

-Confieso que has aumentado mi curiosidad con este paisaje.

-Es un placer para mí hacerlo –baló Lalita, despeinando apenas sus cabellos- Trae contigo mis pertenencias.

-A la orden, madre.

Una vez que la barca alcanzó la playa, Lalita saltó al agua para tirar de los amarres y encallar su navío en uno de los gruesos postes de madera, saludando a los vigilantes del puerto a quienes entregó un par de monedas como pago por su estadía. Asoka le alcanzó casi de inmediato, cargando sobre un hombro un morral redondo de piel donde su madre cargaba algunos tesoros Djinya que servían además en caso de un ataque. El aroma de pescados y otros seres marinos llegó a su nariz que movió insistente ante el apetito que le abrieron tan frescos como apetitosos alimentos. Siguió por entre los atiborrados puestos a su madre, quien caminó con paso sereno y alegre tierra adentro, cruzando un puente de madera debajo del cual pasaba un río de agua turquesa más oscuro que reflejaba aquellos dos soles. El clima era seco pero no tortuoso, en parte por las palmeras enormes meciéndose al viento marino, dejando escapar su frescor. Pronto estaban subiendo escaleras de piedra caliza que serpenteaban por el pueblo que ascendía cada vez más por la colina empinada.

-¿Cansado, Asoka?

-Un poco, madre. Estos escalones no fueron hechos para patas como las nuestras.

-Sin embargo, no te dejarán caer –Lalita señaló con su mentón hacia el final de aquella ascensión- Cuando toquemos la punta de la colina, habremos llegado. Resiste, lucero mío.

-Sigo tus pasos.

Luego de aquella trabajosa subida, por fin llegaron a la cima lisa, entrando por un arco de la misma piedra caliza que daba a un patio de losetas caoba que una fuente inundaba entre sus separaciones, cayendo hacia los costados en ligeras cascadas. El joven Djinya parpadeó al ver solamente una construcción sencilla en el medio de aquel patio, apenas si un par de habitaciones sin puertas o ventanas, solamente los huecos por donde se apreciaba el interior decorado con mosaicos multicolores en formas propias de aquel mundo. No dijo nada porque ya sabía que Lalita tenía un motivo oculto para sus decisiones, siguiéndole en silencio hacia el interior. Un hombrecito envuelto en un manto blanco, completamente calvo, oraba frente a un símbolo en forma de sol con oraciones que canturreaba en tono grave. Al escucharles llegar, detuvo sus ritos, levantándose con esfuerzo, dejando ver su rostro lleno de arrugas igual que sus manos, mismas que se extendieron junto con sus brazos para abrazar a su madre.

-¡Lalita! Los dioses sean piadosos contigo.

-Xandar El Viejo, tiempo sin vernos.

-Demasiado –el anciano de piel oscura y ojos claros miró a Asoka tras su madre- ¿Tú eres Asoka? ¿El pequeño Asoka? Dioses, te vi una vez, no eras más que un bultito entre los brazos de Lalita. Ven, déjame verte de cerca.

-Es un placer conocerle, Xandar El Viejo.

-Pero cómo has crecido, criatura –sonrió éste levantando su mentón con orgullo- Te pareces a tu madre, lo cual es bueno. El día apenas comienza, ¿ya han probado alimento?

-Hemos venido directamente hacia ti, viejo amigo –respondió Lalita.

-Entonces nada mejor que un desayuno para escuchar de su jornada, vengan, vengan. Mi día comienza con sorpresas, benditos sean los dioses.

Salieron de aquella sala sin muebles ni objetos más que aquel sol incrustado en una pared, pasando a la otra más pequeña sin mosaicos alrededor pero con los aditamentos necesarios para un hombre como aquel, quien a pesar de su edad se movía ágilmente. Asoka quiso ayudarle pero se negó, diciendo que los invitados jamás se mueven de sus asientos, haciendo reír a Lalita que llamó a su lado a su hijo, besando sus cabellos mientras esperaban a ser atendidos con un muy apetitoso desayuno entre ensaladas –favoritas de los Djinya- con frutas de la región, dulces pero al mismo tiempo ácidas, carne de ave con especias, envueltas en gruesas hojas fritas y vino seco. Xandar puso frente al joven un tazón con leche tibia y trozos de pan recién horneado que le ganó una mirada confundida de parte de Asoka y una carcajada de Lalita.

-Xandar sabe bien de las necesidades de un pequeño como el mío –dijo en broma, sacudiendo su cola.

-Pero, madre… ya no soy…

-Claro que sí –debatió el anciano, empujando más el tazón- Todavía eres un infante Djinya, lo sabré yo.

-Gracias, mi señor.

-Dime Xandar, que tu madre y yo somos buenos amigos.

Lalita le contó sobre su jornada por el océano del universo como su repentino deseo de buscarle, pidiéndole entrar a su biblioteca. Xandar no se negó, más que gustoso de ofrecerles asilo en su hogar mientras encontraban lo que estuvieran buscando, sin hacer preguntas al respecto. Tenía una confianza ciega como lealtad profunda hacia la hechicera Djinya quien hizo un brindis en su honor por su hospitalidad. Asoka tuvo que aceptar lo delicioso del tazón especialmente hecho para él, casi con pena solicitando otro con algo de gula. Cuando terminaron entre bromas más relajadas, el bibliotecario se acercó a un cofre pequeño escondido en una esquina, de donde sacó un juego de llaves de metal oscuro, llamando a sus dos huéspedes para que le siguieran, regresando a la sala de mosaicos. Tomando la primera del juego de llaves, la enterró en un orificio oculto en el suelo, girándolo varias veces hasta que se escuchó el ronco movimiento de piedras deslizándose. Acto seguido, en el medio de la sala se descubrió una puerta circular.

La segunda llave la hizo abrirse en dos partes iguales que se ocultaron como alas que se repliegan, mostrando ahora una escalerilla en caracol que bajaba hacia la oscuridad. Xandar invocó un hechizo para iluminar los escalones, bajando primero con algo de jadeos. Lalita posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, animándole a seguir al bibliotecario con ella detrás. Así fueron bajando metro tras metro hasta que Asoka no vio más la luz de aquella apertura, estaban en lo profundo de la tierra con un viento frío rozando sus rostros. Por fin alcanzaron un suelo de roca amarillenta, un espacio de pocos metros que terminaba frente a dos gigantescas puertas negras de un material desconocido, similar a la obsidiana. Xandar tomó la siguiente llave que incrustó en una puerta, dándole vueltas, sacándola para tomar otra y hacer lo mismo en la puerta opuesta. Chirridos como siseos se dejaron escuchar, candados y mecanismos mágicos que iban abriéndose hasta que las dos pesadas puertas se abrieron lo suficiente para dejarlos entrar.

-Gracias, Xandar amigo.

-No hay de qué, Lalita. ¿Aún recuerdas dónde están las cosas?

-Por supuesto, tuve al mejor maestro.

El anciano sonrió, asintiendo. –Les dejo entonces.

Asoka juntó su ceño al no entender qué sucedía, pero se reservó sus preguntas para cuando entraron por las pesadas puertas, cerrándose con un ronco sonido tras ellos. Pebeteros encendidos les dieron la bienvenida a la más enorme biblioteca que sus ojos hubieran contemplado. Era un laberinto lleno de laberintos atiborrados de pasillos de todas formas con pilas de libros, cuadernos, mapas, papiros, rollos y otros objetos de estudio que dejaron boquiabierto al joven Djiyna, casi dejando caer el morral de su madre al ver la cantidad de tesoros escondidos bajo aquel pueblo pesquero.

-Madre…

-Lo sé, mi lucero. Jamás habías visto el Acervo del Tiempo.

-¿Es así como se llama?

-Es así lo que contiene, tesoro mío –Lalita tomó aire moviendo su rostro como si mirara alrededor- Es un viaje por las dunas del tiempo que ha tocado este universo, toda memoria está aquí. Para muchos es solamente una biblioteca sin sentido que guarda meros hechos más que algún otro tesoro, pero para quienes sabemos leer entre sus líneas, hay poderes ocultos que esperan ser despertados.

-¿Qué haremos aquí?

-Buscar una historia en particular, Asoka –su madre se le acercó con una sonrisa cálida, acariciando su rostro- Viajaremos por el tiempo para encontrar la leyenda de Las Hermanas Que Lloran.

-Dime qué hacer, estoy dispuesto.

Lalita rió con su balido suave. -¿Tienes tu astrolabio?

-Sí.

-Será tu guía para no perderte por estos traicioneros pasillos. Márcalo con un compás de cuatro horas, cuando éstas se agoten, nos veremos aquí mismo, en esta entrada.

-Entiendo.

-No te distraigas, mi lucero. Tus ojos verán nombres y títulos que desearás leer, ya habrá tiempo para ello. Me preocuparé si mi hijo no aparece dentro de cuatro horas.

-Prometo estar puntual, madre.

El Acervo del Tiempo hacía honor a su nombre, con escalerillas, rampas, pasillos, esquinas, libreros y caminos por los que cualquiera podría perderse de no tener un instrumento guía como su astrolabio Djinya. Asoka tuvo que dar crédito a su madre, más de una vez se detuvo al ver algunos nombres en los títulos de rollos o libros, sacudiendo su cola ante la ansiedad de acercarse y leer uno por unos cuantos minutos. Pero una promesa era una promesa. Además ya había notado el extraño comportamiento de la biblioteca, como si realmente estuviera viajando en el tiempo al incursionar en su interior. Los sonidos como los aromas cambiaban conforme a cada recoveco. Jamás eran iguales como cada tiempo de vida. Sin embargo, su búsqueda no tuvo frutos, volviendo con las manos vacías a la entrada del Acervo del Tiempo con gesto decepcionado que se borró cuando Lalita apareció con un pesado rollo entre las manos, caminando alegremente.

-¡Madre! ¡Lo has conseguido!

-¿Quieres verlo?

-Por supuesto.

-Vamos, mi lucero, a una de las mesas de estudio, leer tan importante historia de pie es una grosería para quienes inscribieron para siempre esta leyenda.

La historia era sencilla pero trágica. En los albores del universo, cuando aún no existían los Nueve Reinos ni tampoco Yggdrasill, en un mundo ahora ya extinto habían vivido dos hermanas, hijas de una estrella brillante de cuyo seno aparecieron, heredando su poder, magia y conocimientos que usaron para sembrar la vida. Ambas hermanas se profesaban un amor mutuo, siempre cuidando una de la otra y jurándose jamás separarse. Así crecieron hasta que un día conocieron a un dios, uno de tantos, que se robó el corazón de las dos hermanas cuyo conflicto por decidir quién sería la que recibiría el cariño de aquel dios les trajo lágrimas como desconsuelo hasta que el objeto de su cariño les dijo que desposaría a ambas porque las amaba por igual y no deseaba estar sin las dos. Lo que ellas no sabían era que ese dios solo estaba engañándolas. En la noche de bodas, acuchilló a las hermanas para robarles su corazón, donde estaba su magia, riéndose de su ingenuidad. Las dejó morir en la cama nupcial, marchándose a las tierras de fuego donde fundió los dos corazones sin saber que caería sobre él un destino funesto pues ambas hermanas, una vez traicionadas, transformaron su cariño sincero en odio puro, maldiciendo sus corazones en las manos de aquel dios.

Asoka levantó su rostro, confundido de la lectura que terminaba ahí y que había leído en voz alta para él y Lalita quien le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla al sentir su desasosiego.

-Pero, madre, ¿para qué necesitamos esta historia sin nombres ni fechas?

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho, lucero mío, hay que saber leer para encontrar el verdadero tesoro.

-No entiendo…

-Esas tierras de fuego no son otras sino el Muspelheim, habremos de viajar hacia ese reino en busca del nombre del dios que fundió el corazón de las hijas de una ancestral estrella mágica, así sabremos qué hizo con ellas y dónde está ahora.

-Madre –Asoka le miró con aprehensión- ¿Por qué deseas saberlo?

Lalita amplió su sonrisa, siempre cariñosa para él, rozando su mejilla con sus largos dedos.

-Para cobrar venganza.


	3. Historias sin contar

_Título_ : **LAS HERMANAS QUE LLORAN**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU (Thor)

 _Parejas_ : Thorki, entre otros.

 _Derechos_ : Siempre Marvel, siempre.

 _Advertencias_ : una historia algo bizarra como triste pero llena de ciertos elementos mitológicos no ciertamente escandinavos. Como siempre, dándome gusto con estas ideas.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **II. Historias sin contar**.

" _¿Qué demonios saca un hombre de pensar? Sólo problemas."_ Charles Bukowski

* * *

La celda que Thor examinaba aún no podía deshacerse del aroma a cenizas y sangre pese a los esfuerzos de los hechiceros del palacio por limpiarla de toda energía negativa, como si con ello siguiera vivo el reclamo de la injusticia que a ojos del Dios del Trueno se había llevado a cabo entre sus paredes de cristal mágico. Ahí habían torturado a Loki Laufeyson luego de que Heimdall recuperara ese poder de visión y le descubriera como impostor del Padre de Todo quien estaba malherido en su cámara de sueño a punto de morir. Con ayuda de los Cuatro Guerreros, le habían hecho prisionero una vez más, auxiliando a Odín con sus heridas, despertándole poco después para escuchar la nueva sentencia que diera al ojiverde. Mientras Thor estaba al lado de los Vengadores combatiendo a Ultrón, el Embustero había sido encadenado de manos y pies con el fin de inmovilizarlo cuando fueron cosidos sus labios con un cordel encantado, exponiéndole después en una montaña de roca ardiente al veneno de una serpiente.

Toda aquella tortura había tenido por objetivo borrar toda magia en el pelinegro, quien débil y siempre encadenado, fue devuelto a la celda donde fue golpeado primero en castigo y después por diversión por los guerreros cercanos a Odín, quien dio permiso expreso. Latigazos, puñetazos, cortes de espada… innumerables vejaciones cayeron sobre Loki quien se mantuvo altivo a pesar del estado tan crítico que su cuerpo estaba alcanzando. Muchos atribuyeron tal vanidad a que sabía o tenía ya el conocimiento de su segundo escape, con ayuda externa que se abrió paso en Asgard, llegando hasta su celda que cedió en sus candados, liberándole de la sentencia impuesta. El único vestigio de su encarcelamiento eran las manchas de sangre, rasguños y rastros de polvo negro que el Hijo de Odín miraba con el ceño fruncido.

No estaba en desacuerdo con que el Dios de las Mentiras le había burlado de forma hiriente cuando le engañó con su muerte que había llorado de todo corazón, pero la forma en que todos se habían conducido le dejaba un amargo sabor de boca. Sin él para defenderle o Frigga, habían vertido su rencor contra Loki de una manera poco honorable, como a ningún otro prisionero hubieran tratado. Thor no podía hacer a un lado el naciente rencor en su corazón contra su padre por más amor que le tuviera a éste. Era increíble cómo había permitido que lastimaran así a quien un día juró proteger e incluso amar como uno más de su sangre. Las palabras que intercambiara en sus últimos encuentros con el ojiverde cobraban mayor sentido al ver esa celda destruida, dentro de sí le daba la razón. Pero ahora estaba prófugo y una vez más pedían su encarcelamiento.

-Thor –llamó Sif, entrando despacio- Es hora de la comida, ¿no has escuchado el llamado?

-No tengo apetito ni ganas de conversar.

-¿Aún sigues molesto?

El Dios del Trueno le miró severamente. -¿Esto es digno de guerreros de Asgard?

-Se trataba de…

-Calla antes de que mis labios pronuncien palabras que no deseas escuchar, Lady Sif.

-Te burló, casi asesinó a Odín, no sabemos cuántos tesoros hurtó, poniendo en peligro nuestra tierra ¿y sigues defendiéndolo?

-Jamás entenderán.

-¿Qué es lo que no entenderemos?

Thor negó, acomodando su capa negra para salir de la celda. –Discúlpame con los demás, pero saldré del palacio.

-¡Thor!

Éste salió a toda prisa, más para evitar que alguien le detuviera que por otra razón. Se sentía profundamente decepcionado de sus amigos, de sus guerreros, de Odín mismo. Claro que estaba consciente de los graves delitos cometidos por Loki en su ausencia, más estaba en desacuerdo con el castigo impuesto. Había algo en aquel escape que le inquietaba de sobremanera, una duda que no podía arrancarse del corazón y por la cual tomó un caballo para salir hacia la parte este de Asgard donde vivían los consejeros retirados, ancianos con una sabiduría por la que aún eran buscados. El Dios del Trueno esperaba encontrar a alguien en particular, una anciana de cabellos blancos trenzados alrededor de su nuca con largos mantos con orillas bordadas en hilos de oro y plata. Asdrain, se llamaba, y había servido a los primeros reyes de Asgard hasta la coronación de Bor. Era de los consejeros más viejos, con una salud marchita por lo mismo.

-Los galopes del caballo retumban en el suelo anunciando tu llegada, Hijo de Odín, pero son los latidos de tu corazón los que han llamado mi atención –dijo la anciana cuando entró en sus habitaciones repletas de libros y rollos.

Thor se arrodilló en muestra de respeto, inclinando su cabeza. –Quisiera tu ayuda para calmarlo.

-Lo que esta sierva pueda hacer, lo hará por ti. Ven, toma asiento a mi lado que mi oído no es muy bueno ni tampoco mi vista.

Así lo hizo el rubio, tomando aire antes de formular su petición. –Deseo una opinión que no esté manchada por el prejuicio ni rencores anclados a fantasmas del pasado.

-Tienes dudas sobre la fuga de Loki Laufeyson.

-Sí.

Asdrain asintió, arreglando la gruesa frazada que cubría sus piernas y donde reposaba un libro abierto.

-Es raro que vengan a mí los príncipes, ya nadie quiere escuchar a una mujer consejera reprenderles como se merecen. Los hombres pueden ser fuertes, pragmáticos pero cuando una mujer se decide, ni siquiera las Nornas pueden detenerla.

-¿Puedes decirme qué ves en todo esto, Asdrain?

-Loki ya tenía demasiados conocimientos en hechicería como para caer preso por segunda vez, su astucia tenía un filo peligroso que cortaría cualquier treta. Fue extraño que pudieran apresarle. Como extraño la manera en que aparentemente huyó.

-¿Por qué es extraño?

-Hijo de Odín, porque él ya estaba demasiado débil para salir de su celda. Demasiado agotado siquiera para hacer un llamado. Por supuesto que desafiaba con su espíritu los horrores que le imponían pero nada tenía que ver con escapar. Era lo único que jamás le arrebató el Padre de Todo, su dignidad.

-¿Estás diciendo que fue una trampa? ¿Alguien buscó que le apresaran y luego… se lo llevó?

La anciana asintió de nuevo, palmeando una mano de Thor.

-He visto tantas fugas en mi vida como estrellas hay en el firmamento. He conocido muchos embusteros de todas formas como gotas en el océano. Loki Laufeyson fue atrapado pero de una manera que sobrepasa las mazmorras de Asgard.

-Pero, ¿quién sería capaz de algo así? ¿Quién posee tal poder? –preguntó el Dios del Trueno más para sí mismo que para la consejera.

-Dime lo que viste en la celda, Hijo de Odín, y te diré que veo yo.

Así lo hizo Thor, con lujo de detalle para avivar los pensamientos de la anciana quien cerró sus ojos unos minutos que dieron la sensación de que se había quedado dormida. Abrió lentamente sus párpados arrugados que miraron por la ventanita iluminada por un resplandor dorado.

-Pasó de nuevo.

Eso sorprendió al rubio, haciéndole fruncir su ceño. -¿De nuevo?

Asdrain se volvió a él, apretando una sonrisa.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando ustedes eran apenas unos niños mojando sus pantaloncillos, hubo un prisionero similar en las tierras de Alfheim, por orden del Padre de Todo, quien igualmente pidió que le fuesen arrebatados sus poderes por los medios que fuesen. Y un día, desapareció. Igual que Loki, con rastros de sangre y ceniza que no pudieron borrarse, tuvieron que destruir la celda porque jamás consiguieron limpiarla.

-¿Quién fue ése prisionero, noble mujer?

-Asoka, de los Djinya.

Thor parpadeó confundido. –No le conozco. Ni a su raza.

-Hay que ser tan vieja como yo para conocerles –rió Asdrain, tosiendo luego- Cuando el universo era todavía demasiado tierno para la vida, nacieron los Djinya, seres mágicos de la misma raíz de la que más tarde floreciera Yggdrasill. Imagina al mejor hechicero que conozcas, es tan solo un mocoso jugando a los trucos frente a ellos. Fueron gloriosos, temidos, respetados. Amados como odiados. Nadie podía controlarlos, no obedecían ninguna ley o reino. Por su magia fueron cazados hasta la extinción. O casi extinción. Cuando apareció Asoka en las mazmorras de Alfheim fue toda una sorpresa, pero también una tristeza porque Odín estaba pensando seriamente en asesinarle pese a mis cartas suplicando piedad por la criatura, quizá era la última de su especie. No podíamos perderle por más espantosos que fuesen sus crímenes. Era mejor el encierro eterno.

-Pero desapareció.

-Así es, Hijo de Odín, así es –la anciana suspiró hondo- Y el rastro dejado en su celda coincide con lo que más descrito de la que había sido de Loki Laufeyson.

-El mismo ser que se llevó a Asoka se ha llevado a Loki.

-Hay muchos misterios encerrados en los rincones menos pensados del universo, y verdades que están frente a nuestros ojos ciegos por la soberbia o la vanidad, quizá las dos juntas lo cual es peor. Lo cierto es que, Hijo de Odín, posiblemente el Dios de las Mentiras esté muerto.

Las últimas palabras dejaron muy quieto a Thor, quien apretó sus puños, desviando su mirada hacia la misma ventanita cuya vista de Asgard se le antojó descolorida. Su silencio llamó la atención de Asdrain, girando su rostro hacia el guerrero para examinar su expresión. Unos dedos arrugados y temblorosos palmearon su mejilla, haciendo que le viera de nuevo.

-No son palabras que aceptes tan fácil, ¿cierto?

-Me niego a creerlas.

-Tus ojos tienen una pena sincera, como la de la reina Frigga… cuánta falta hace en Asgard –la anciana suspiró con una mano en el pecho- Aunque estoy marchita, Hijo de Odín, aún puedo ofrecerte algo de ayuda.

-Misma que acepto humildemente.

-Despeja esas amarguras de tu espíritu, no son propias de quien ha de gobernar este reino. Los errores que otros han cometido, tendrán sus consecuencias a su tiempo. Ahora, mentiría si digo que no necesito dormir –rió Asdarin- pero mañana puedes venir una vez más y te daré más respuestas a tantos misterios. Más no quiero sembrar falsas esperanzas, la muerte del Embustero puede ser un hecho.

-Gracias, Asdrain, me alegra saber que aún hay sabiduría en Asgard.

-No por mucho tiempo, mi señor.

-Al menos un poco más –sonrió Thor, levantándose para depositar un beso sobre la frente de la mujer, quien palmeó sus brazos en agradecimiento.

-Puedes ir a Vanaheim, Hijo de Odín, despeja tu mente. Será una visita de cortesía, así no lidiarás con rostros que no te son bienvenidos pero no ofenderás a nadie.

-Una vez más, gracias. Hasta mañana, entonces.

-Los dioses así lo permitan.

Vanaheim fue una excelente decisión como lo notó Thor cuando llegó a una de sus ciudades principales, paseándose por entre los visitantes de diferentes reinos y mundos por la amplia avenida de piedra pulida entre arcos de festones. Aquel reino era conocido por su buen gusto en la arquitectura como la jardinería, los Vanes siempre se jactaban de tener los mejores palacios, jardines y entretenimientos, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener esa reputación. No se dirigió al palacio real para no verse envuelto en más chismes de la corte ni estar entre protocolos que ya no le venían a su persona. Prefirió tomar un hospedaje más humilde en una posada cercana al camino real que llevaba al castillo del lord que gobernaba aquellas tierras. De inmediato pensó en las palabras de Asdrain sobre quien había cazado a Loki, moviendo hilos de manera oculta para debilitarle y así poder capturarle sin que el ojiverde tuviera fuerzas para escapar.

Si tan solo él hubiera estado ahí…

Estaba en tales meditaciones cuando escuchó uno de los tantos juglares que se paseaban por el camino, entonando melodías propias de Vanaheim, sus guerreros y sus glorias que eran desconocidas a los visitantes, a quienes entretenía con sus coplas. Lo que le llamó la atención fue un verso donde se mencionó a los Djinya, haciendo que saliera a buscarle para cuestionarle sobre la balada que acababa de interpretar, ofreciendo unas monedas de oro a cambio de sus conocimientos. El juglar le hizo una reverencia al ver su armadura de Asgard, reconociendo su casta de guerrero como su sangre noble.

-¿Qué es lo que desea saber mi señor?

-¿Por qué tu canto habla de los Djinya?

-Mi señor, no hablo de los Djinya, hablo de una Djinya.

-Sé más claro.

-Bueno, solo es una historia que rellena mis rimas, mi señor. Desconozco su veracidad o la edad en que ocurrió, no quiero mentirte.

-Cuéntame de la historia mientras compartimos un tarro de buena bebida.

El juglar se acomodó su laúd en un hombro, sonriendo ampliamente mientras iba casi corriendo tras los pasos del Hijo de Odín quien le llevó a la taberna cercana a su posada, pidiendo una mesa para ellos solos con la bebida prometida que soltó rápidamente la lengua de aquel cantor.

-La Djinya era poderosa, una poderosa hechicera que sabía de muchos secretos escondidos incluso para los dioses. Más fue con mucho la única que tuvo corazón para el resto de los seres vivos porque se quedó en estas tierras donde enseñó su magia.

-¿Aquí en Vanaheim?

-Cierto que sí, mi señor. Hay quienes dicen que incluso una princesa de la Familia Real de Vanaheim fue su pupila. Pero luego se marchó como el viento, sin decir adiós ni pista sobre su paradero. Cuando la volvieron a ver, fue cerca de las frías tierras de Jotunheim, pero igualmente desapareció. La última vez que se le viera, fue en las tierras de Alfheim.

Eso alertó a Thor quien le pidió otro tarro. -¿Estaba buscando algo, quizá?

-Lo ignoro, mi buen señor, pero siempre se le recuerda en las viejas coplas de Vanaheim porque fue gracias a ella que las rosas del palacio real tienen la perfección que ni en Asgard se posee… aunque tal vez el jardín de Frigga pudiese ser un buen competidor, pero solo lo vi una vez y de lejos, no lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Cómo era ella?

El juglar sonrió con mejillas rojas por la bebida. –Como los pastores de los bosques, algunos les llaman faunos aunque también les dicen ciervos… cada quien les da el nombre que se les pega la gana, siendo sinceros. Pero eso le da una idea a mi señor. Tenía sus cabellos del color de la sangre, con sus ojos color dorado. Dicen que las estrellas cantaban para ella y que los cielos lloraban cuando estaba triste.

-¿Y su nombre? Seguro tenía un nombre.

-Por supuesto, pero era un nombre impronunciable, más de cariño le llamaron Lalita.

-¿Nunca… nunca se enamoró de alguien o se desposó con algún ser similar?

-Tampoco tengo conocimiento de ello, pero lo cierto es que de haber sido así, hubiera una hermosa balada al respecto. Imagine mi señor, la hechicera Lalita Djinya haciendo votos matrimoniales con algún dios… quedaría escrito en el universo para siempre.

-Comprendo.

No hubo más información valiosa que exprimir de aquel juglar, así que Thor le dejó con un par de tarros más como agradecimiento, volviendo a su habitación en la posada, meditando a cerca de aquella figura misteriosa, una criatura mística antigua pero increíblemente desconocida. El día se marchó y llegó la noche, después una mañana fresca con la algarabía de la avenida despertando a todos cuantos estuvieran cerca. Con un mejor ánimo, el Dios del Trueno se marchó de Vanaheim de vuelta a su tierra natal, encontrándose en la frontera con una figura que le sorprendió. La única persona que se mantuvo fuera como ajeno a los castigos de Loki.

-Fandral.

-Alteza, la vida en Midgard te ha sentado bien.

-¿Dónde te habías ocultado, mi buen amigo? –el Hijo de Odín bajó de su caballo para saludarle con un fuerte abrazo que tuvo su debida correspondencia.

-Por aquí y por allá.

-Evadiendo a los demás.

-Bueno –Fandral se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa- El Padre de Todo es temible pero no más que mi consciencia. No pude hacer nada por evitarlo, cobardemente huí.

-No fue cobardía, Fandral.

-Tus palabras me consuelan y me alegra ver que mi amigo se está convirtiendo en el mejor guerrero de Asgard no solo por la fuerza de sus puños sino por la nobleza de su espíritu.

-Misma que me hace ver tu presencia no fortuita en este lugar por una buena razón.

-La aparente fuga de Loki… es inquietante.

-¿Qué sabes, Fandral?

-Lo que seguramente ya averiguaste en Vanaheim. El nombre de la Djinya Lalita, el nombre del Djinya Asoka y Loki parecen mezclarse a pesar de las arenas del tiempo y la distancia.

-Acompáñame con Asdrain, prometió darme más respuestas a tantos acertijos.

Fandral asintió con mejor semblante, tomando su caballo para seguir la cabalgata de Thor, una vez más evadiendo el palacio como rostros conocidos, bordeando las construcciones principales camino hacia la residencia de la anciana consejera quien dormía en esos momentos, teniendo que esperar hasta que sus párpados se abrieron una vez más, no sin pena al ver a los dos guerreros en su puerta haciendo guardia pacientemente. Asdrain tosió para llamar su atención, recibiendo su ayuda al momento de sentarse contra los múltiples cojines que le servían de respaldo, acomodando sus cobijas mientras tomaba algo de agua, aclarándose la garganta.

-Buenos días, Hijo de Odín, Lord Fandral, al fin apareces.

-Mi señora –rió éste último.

-Me disculpo por la siesta tardía, averiguar lo que tenemos pendiente me llevó más tiempo del que pensaba.

-¿Tienes noticias, sabia mujer? –preguntó el Dios del Trueno, sentándose a su lado.

-Muy malas, Hijo de Odín. Mientras todos estaban con los ojos puestos en los prisioneros, nadie se percató de la cercanía de una nave Chitauri en las fronteras que desapareció poco después de que se perpetraran los ataques que dieron lugar a las dos fugas. En los dos casos hubo esa nave, en los dos así se esfumó, posiblemente con su presa dentro.

Los dos guerreros intercambiaron una mirada, antes de que Fandral le hablara a la consejera de la figura de los Djinya, sobre todo de la hechicera Lalita. Asdrain le escuchó con una seriedad preocupante, dejando a un lado su copa de agua para tomar aire un par de veces, clavando sus ojos en el rostro de Thor.

-Entonces sí fue cierto.

-¿Qué fue cierto, Asdrain?

-Que Frigga, princesa de Vanaheim, tuvo por maestra de magia a Lalita, la Djinya. Por alguna extraña razón ese hecho fue sepultado a piedra y lodo por la propia Familia Real, más la gente del pueblo le tenía demasiado cariño a la hechicera para olvidarla.

-No entiendo la relación con nuestro asunto –observó un confundido Fandral.

Asdrain le miró. –Es casi seguro que Asoka era hijo de Lalita, y si fue encarcelado por Odín pero secuestrado por los Chitauri de la misma manera que Loki, entonces hay algo que podemos deducir: Lalita buscó a su hijo, y quien mejor que una Djinya para encontrarlo. Si pueden dar con ella, seguro que darán con el paradero del Embustero.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, tú misma me lo contaste.

-Hijo de Odín, así fue. Por eso es que hay que encontrar a Lalita, si ella halló a su hijo, sabe dónde encontrar a Loki Laufeyson.

-¿Hay algún consejo sobre cómo rastrear un ser prácticamente fantasmal?

-Preguntando, Lord Fandral, preguntando. Pueden comenzar por los reinos más lejanos, presten atención a las historias más nimias, los viejos rumores a los que nadie quiso creer. En algún momento el nombre Djinya aparecerá entre ellos, así irán recolectando las pistas necesarias.

-¿Tienes fe en que Lalita esté viva todavía? –Thor frunció su ceño.

-Mi corazón de anciana así lo siente. Y jamás me equivoqué con él.


	4. Corazón de madre

_Título_ : **LAS HERMANAS QUE LLORAN**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU (Thor)

 _Parejas_ : Thorki, entre otros.

 _Derechos_ : Siempre Marvel, siempre.

 _Advertencias_ : una historia algo bizarra como triste pero llena de ciertos elementos mitológicos no ciertamente escandinavos. Como siempre, dándome gusto con estas ideas.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **III**. **Corazón de madre**.

" _El porvenir de un hijo es siempre obra de su madre_." Napoleón Bonaparte

* * *

-Hay que tener paciencia pescando corazones de estrellas, mi lucero, porque se hallan en lo profundo de las esencias de tales criaturas luminosas que temen a los intrusos. Pero con calma y tiempo para esperar a la respuesta, obtienes frutos.

-No lo olvidaré, madre.

Lalita y Asoka estaban de nuevo dentro de aquel océano del universo, esta vez parecía más como si dos espejos se encontraran, creando una ilusión infinita sobre un mar plateado en completa calma con nubes en forma de múltiples hojas blancas que no se movían de su sitio, igual que la barca donde se encontraban los dos Djinya con los codos sobre la orilla, esperando a que la caña de pescar se moviera, indicando la captura del corazón estelar que la hechicera estaba buscando. Luego de tomarse un par de días descansando con Xandar El Viejo, se habían despedido con un paquete de comida bajo el brazo como obsequio de despedida, partiendo a un nuevo rumbo, un cúmulo de estrellas donde Lalita buscó una constelación en particular e ir dentro de su energía, "pescando" el corazón de una joven estrella en su interior. Ya tenían un tiempo considerable esperando ahí, cosa que no le importaba a Asoka pues el paisaje tan hechizante le hacía perder la noción de las horas transcurridas.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, hasta que la red de la caña se movió con el sonido de una campana ante las ondas de agua plateada. Ambos Djinya casi sacaron medio cuerpo de la barca para ver mejor lo que habían conseguido, especialmente Asoka quien no apartó sus ojos del resplandor que fue creciendo conforme su madre tiraba de la caña rápidamente. Era una luz multicolor, aunque dominaba el dorado, lanzando destellos circulares que les atravesaron como roces de plumas suaves, volviendo a sonar como tintineos de una pequeña campana. Lalita miró a su hijo unos segundos antes de introducir la mano en el agua platinada, sacando lo último de la caña como aquel resplandor que pulsó entre sus manos cuyos dedos bailotearon en el aire, provocando que disminuyera de tamaño hasta no ser mayor a una pelota en su palma, alcanzando un estuche cilíndrico hecho del tronco de Yggdrasill donde lo guardó con sumo cuidado.

-Ahora, terminemos nuestra jornada hacia Muspelheim.

-Sí, madre.

Asoka tenía cierta inquietud por aquel corazón de estrella, le parecía que era una esencia que conociese pero sería una locura cuando no podía ser así. Más Lalita parecía estar muy segura, de la misma forma que conducía la barca con su magia, con una expresión satisfecha mientras abandonaban aquel pacífico sitio del universo y se dirigían ahora hacia uno más lleno de actividad, flores cósmicas explotando por todos lados, ríos multicolor moviéndose repentinamente, quedándose quietos por unos segundos. Los colores comenzaron a ser más oscuros y rojizos, señal inequívoca de que estaban acercándose a los territorios del reino de Muspelheim. La barca se meció con más ahínco, abatiendo esas olas intempestivas al tiempo que se abría un paso hacia el mundo donde descendieron entre relámpagos y el rugido de volcanes haciendo erupción. El navío terminó sobre un río de lava con humo negro, con la proa encallando en una orilla de piedras porosas de color cobrizo.

Una docena de hambrientos demonios con cuerpos deformes les salieron al paso, únicamente llegando a saltar al aire donde se convirtieron en ceniza, cortando sus espantosos aullidos de golpe. La mano de Lalita se movió una vez más, haciendo a un lado pesadas rocas que le impedían ver el valle abajo, entre fuego y columnas de humo negro. Asoka esperó tras ella, todavía dentro de la barca con sus orejas sacudiéndose con inquietud al escuchar un rumor aproximarse. Un nuevo demonio, mucho más grande pero no mayor de altura a la hechicera, apareció con fuego en sus patas y cuernos cual estacas apuntando hacia el frente. Bufó molesto al percibir la muerte de los otros, posando sus ojos llenos de lava en Lalita a quien desafió rasgando el suelo con sus garras negras, sin conseguir su efecto. La Djinya solamente tomó su báculo que reposaba en la barca, bajando de un salto a la tierra volcánica con expresión tranquila, misma que se mantuvo cuando el demonio se abalanzó sobre ella. Asoka se encogió de hombros al ver caer pesadamente al monstruo con un quejido lastimero.

-Prinderoux, ¿cierto? –habló Lalita con la punta de su báculo en la frente del demonio quien gimió de nuevo como si estuviera en la más profunda agonía- Eres un demonio sensato, no como tus hermanos menores que fueron más bestias que demonios. Bien, Prinderoux, tengo asuntos que resolver en Muspelheim y me tomará un tiempo considerable más no eterno. A donde voy no puede ir mi pequeño hijo, Asoka, a quien ves en la barca. Si aprecias tu vida, le protegerás de toda amenaza en este reino hasta que yo regrese, un solo rasguño, Prinderoux, por más mínima que sea la herida te costará el mayor de los horrores, lo que percibes ahora no es nada comparado a lo que puedo llegar a hacerte sentir. ¿Entiendes?

El demonio asintió, sangrando por sus ojos de lava y su hocico. Lalita le dejó ponerse de pie, girándose sin preocuparse de un ataque en la espalda con la vista hacia Asoka, acercándose hacia él para acariciar su mejilla.

-Espera aquí, mi lucero, no tardaré mucho.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?

-Es una vista desagradable, y solo habrá desdicha para tus hermosos ojos. Será mejor si permaneces aquí, Prinderoux te cuidará como al mayor tesoro de Muspelheim, te lo aseguro.

-No quisiera separarme de ti.

-Oh, mi pequeño hijo, solamente es por unos momentos. Volveré. Jamás te dejaré solo de nuevo.

Lalita le dio un beso en la frente, echando a andar valle abajo, señalando al demonio con su báculo como signo de advertencia. Asoka pasó saliva, levantando su rostro hacia el monstruo en cuestión que le observó unos segundos antes de echarse en el suelo de mala gana ante la sorpresa del Djinya, quien se preguntó si acaso su madre había utilizado el poder del nombre verdadero de la esencia del demonio para doblegarle, era algo muy doloroso según había aprendido. Toda criatura sometida al llamado pasaba por una agonía indescriptible que hacía a la víctima llorar por la muerte. Prinderoux ahuyentó los demonios que llegaron curiosos al ver la extraña barca en sus territorios, olfateando al joven Djinya con hocicos salivando gustosos pero ninguna criatura le hincó el diente. Fue una espera nerviosa en aquel paisaje volcánico, prefiriendo concentrar su atención en los amarres de las velas que revisó con mucha calma.

Según sus cálculos, transcurrieron al menos tres horas antes de que su madre apareciera, caminando tranquilamente como si estuvieran con el bibliotecario en su casa en lugar de las peligrosas tierras del Muspelheim. Estaba sonriente lo que significaba que había encontrado lo que había ido a buscar, haciendo un gesto al demonio, liberándolo de su guardia, éste rugió sacudiendo todo su cuerpo antes de desaparecer y que Lalita cambiase de opinión. La Djinya sonrió al abrazar de vuelta a su hijo, cuyos cabellos acarició con ternura, depositando un par de besos antes de subir a la barca e ir de vuelta al océano. Asoka no pudo contener su curiosidad, porque no le vio que trajera algo en las manos ni percibía que escondiera algún objeto mágico.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, madre?

-Lo que habíamos acordado, mi lucero, buscar el nombre del dios maldecido por Las Hermanas Que Lloran y averiguar su paradero.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

La hechicera asintió un par de veces. –Será un viaje largo pero placentero, amor mío. En las olas del océano jamás nos aburriremos.

-¿Hacia dónde iremos ahora?

-Primero, tenemos que pescar otro corazón de estrella, luego marcharemos hacia la frontera de los Nueve Reinos por donde desciende Yggdrasill, nos alejaremos de sus ramas hasta alcanzar las tierras yermas y salvajes que han sido olvidadas por los dioses. Ahí encontraremos nuestro tesoro.

-Suena peligroso.

-No tienes nada que temer, hijo mío. Ahora, es tiempo de comer, podremos ser Djinyas con magia en nuestras venas pero el alimento nos es necesario –rió ella con un balido.

Asoka rió también. –De acuerdo, madre.

Saliendo de Muspelheim, entraron de nuevo al océano mientras tomaban sus alimentos con el paisaje multicolor sobre ellos y las velas completamente extendidas, entrando una vez más hacia aquellos cielos de nubes quietas con aguas tan tranquilas que formaban esos espejos sucesivos que hipnotizaban al joven Djinya, haciéndole perderse en sus pensamientos por largo tiempo. La caña fue lanzada en el aire con un ondeo ágil antes de clavarse en las aguas plateadas, provocando ondas que cantaron, volviendo a su quietud igual que la barca junto con sus navegantes. Lalita sacó su flauta en forma de Y, tocando una melodía de aire nostálgico, recargándose sobre la orilla de la barca mientras Asoka le observaba sentado no lejos de ella, su mente viajó sin querer en viejos recuerdos que le inquietaron. Lalita le cuidaba y protegía con un amor incondicional que correspondía de la mejor manera, pero no era suficiente. El remordimiento causado por una sola memoria estaba siendo cada vez más fuerte, como el miedo a su ira.

-Tu corazón se agita, mi lucero, ¿qué pensamientos oscuros han venido a mi pequeño con el fin de agobiarle?

-Madre…

-No temas, amor mío. Ya nadie te hará daño.

-… yo…

El joven Djinya tomó aire, poniéndose de pie con las manos nerviosas jugando entre ellas. Pasó saliva un par de veces igual que se armó de valor. No era justo para tan cariñosa madre que le siguiera mintiendo de esa forma, inclinando su cabeza al tiempo que cerraba sus párpados, dejando que el hechizo que le revestía desapareciera, revelando su verdadera forma. La de un hechicero prófugo que había intercambiado forma como persona con el Asoka real y quien había muerto en las mazmorras de Thanos justo cuando Lalita había llegado por fin a rescatarle, luego de buscar largo tiempo sin jamás darse por vencida, entrando al Ginnungagap, a costa de quemar sus ojos únicamente para encontrar la ubicación del hijo que le habían arrebatado los Chitauri al secuestrarlo de la prisión de Alfheim hacía siglos. Hubo un silencio entre ellos, breve pero angustioso para el ojiverde quien levantó su vista, esperando por la reacción violenta, el castigo más cruel de parte de la poderosa hechicera por haberle embaucado tan cruelmente.

-Me alegra que al fin dejaras de huir de tu propia persona, hijo mío, pero sigues sin decirme qué es lo que estruja tu corazón con tanto dolor.

Loki abrió sus ojos confundido, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Se miró unos segundos como asegurándose de que estaba presentándose tal cual era frente a Lalita quien rió, agitando apenas su cola, dejando sobre la orilla de la barca su flauta y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con esos largos y bailarines dedos.

-¿Quién te ha herido de semejante manera que piensas que no eres digno de ser mi hijo?

-Yo…

-Cuando entré en aquella mazmorra, supe desde el primer momento que Asoka estaba muerto, y también te vi deseando vivir. Había perdido un hijo pero encontrado otro.

-¿Siempre… todo este tiempo lo sabías…?

-Soy Lalita, Djinya, tu hechizo es sorprendente y digno de los dioses pero imposible de engañar a mis ojos, mi lucero.

-No quise…

-Por supuesto que no, por esto te quedaste. Lejos de tu genuina intención de sobrevivir, anhelabas sentir lo que Asoka tanto te contó, en tu corazón ardía el deseo de experimentar en carne viva la felicidad que jamás te proveyeron.

El ojiverde sintió sus ojos rozarse. –Entonces… no comprendo…

-Tranquilo, no agites más tu alma –Lalita acarició sus cabellos con una mano- Eres un Djinya. Y sí, amor mío, puedes llamarme madre sin temor alguno, eso es lo que soy, lo que siempre seré para ti.

-Madre… -Loki le abrazó con fuerza, y temblando ligeramente.

-Nadie va a separarnos, nadie te hará más daño. Tu destino nunca fue morir abandonado y solo, hijo mío, esa mentira cargada del más negro veneno debe vaciarse de tu corazón. Estás ahora entre mis brazos, el lugar que te corresponde.

-No miento al decir que quiero ser un Djinya, de cuerpo y alma. Viajar por esta barca en el océano del universo, aprender de ti el verdadero nombre de las cosas, la magia verdadera.

Lalita sonrió, envolviéndole entre sus brazos. –Serás entonces un Djinya de cuerpo y alma.

-Así elijo serlo.

La barca se estremeció, creando ondas en el océano platinado con un tintineo fuerte pero suave al mismo tiempo. Los dedos de la hechicera se extendieron, permitiendo la transmutación en el cuerpo de Loki quien cerró sus ojos, entregando cada partícula de su ser al nuevo cambio, modificando células, músculos y huesos, la forma Djinya. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Lalita cuando vio la nueva faceta de su hijo, similar a la que estuviera usando como máscara, salvo la diferencia de una piel azul clara con marcas grises, y sus cabellos que ahora se enroscaban de la misma manera que los suyos tan negros como el espacio exterior con sus hermosos ojos verdes, que pudo admirar cuando Loki abrió sus ojos, observando el cambio a detalle, pasando sus manos de dedos largos con garras filudas.

-He aquí mi hijo, a quien nombro Lugh, mi lucero.

-Carezco de las palabras adecuadas para tan sagrado obsequio.

-Nada me hará más dichosa que borrar de tu mirada el dolor, pequeño mío.

-¿Es por eso que has buscado a Las Hermanas Que Lloran?

-Ven, ven a mí, déjame arrullarte entre mis brazos ahora que esta inquietud tuya se ha desvanecido, ahora que sabes que nadie te apartará de mi lado.

Con una sonrisa quebrada, así lo hizo Lugh, ignorando ya la confusión existente en un rincón de su espíritu, dejando que Lalita acomodara su cabeza sobre su regazo, ambos en el suelo de la barca, sintiendo sus dedos graciosos cepillar sus cabellos empezando a canturrear entre balidos discretos que fueron adormeciéndole. Alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de la flauta, completando aquella sensación placentera que por fin llevó su mente una vez más hacia esos sueños apacibles tan diferentes de cualquier otro que hubiera tenido, haciéndole olvidar las torturas en las cámaras de los Otros, los castigos de Thanos, todos los horrores por los que había atravesado buscando respuestas que jamás fueron encontradas, solo cayendo más y más en un vacío que no tenía fondo, únicamente pesadillas.

Lalita volvió a canturrear, imponiendo una mano sobre la frente relajada de su hijo, sonriendo complacida al notar como su cuerpo se relajaba igual que su espíritu, enviándolo a la tierra de los sueños Djinya una vez más, borrando lentamente con cada viaje una mala memoria. Pronto ya no quedarían malos recuerdos ni lágrimas escondidas, los tormentos que azotaban a Lugh irían desapareciendo más aprisa con su nueva transmutación. Igual que sus memorias desde que las manos de Odín le sacaran de Jotunheim hasta su encarcelamiento. Pronto no quedarían más de esos recuerdos, tan solo sería su hijo, un Djinya más. La hechicera levantó su mirada hacia el océano que había regresado a su quietud, reflejando cual espejo el cielo sobre ellos. Su sonrisa fue cambiando lentamente a una expresión de rencor profundo conforme recordaba en su propia memoria los horrores por los que habían atravesado tanto Asoka como Lugh en aquellas mazmorras.

-Duerme hijo mío, olvida todo aquello que te provoca dolor. Tu madre se ha de encargar de borrar de este universo a quienes osaron hacerte daño, no volverán a levantar su mano contra ti.

Notó que la caña de pescar se agitó, esta vez tiró de ella con un solo brazo, sacando de golpe el corazón de la estrella que estuviera pescando. Lalita rugió apenas, tomando entre sus manos el resplandor en color azul que fue empequeñeciéndose, siendo colocado dentro del mismo contenedor donde estaba el otro corazón de brillos dorados. Sus dedos parecieron acariciar por encima a ambos, bailoteando en el aire.

-Una vez se burlaron de nosotros, no lo volverán a hacer. Y sentirán hasta lo profundo de sus almas el sufrimiento por el que hemos pasado antes de perder la vida. Te lo prometo, hijo mío, así ha de suceder.

Guardó el cilindro dentro de su morral de piel, volviendo su vista hacia Lugh, sonriendo cariñosa.

-Mi lucero, mi único lucero que me ilumina en esta existencia descolorida y trae color a mi vida, ya no permitiré que palabras vanas vuelvan a separarnos. Yo les creí y confié en ellos, no más.

Su mano se impuso una vez más hacia las velas, ordenando un nuevo curso, uno más largo que les llevó hasta los confines de los Nueve Reinos, donde existían tierras olvidadas como malditas por conjuros ya muy viejos que sin embargo, no habían perdido su fuerza. Lalita no tuvo problemas en deshacerlos conforme navegaban por el océano cada vez más oscuro hasta que sus aguas fueron completamente negras con puntos brillantes de las viejas estrellas que morían, las primeras que vieran nacer el universo. La barca se detuvo al ya no encontrar más agua por dónde navegar, chocando con arenas de color café rojizo que bordeaban dos gigantescos pilares de roca verde oscuro llena de arañazos del tamaño de los Djinya. La morada del dios Kal, aquél que enamorara a las dos hijas de una estrella ya muerta y cuyos corazones tomara para robarse su poder. Sus tierras eran ahora vacías de toda magia, todo poder. Maldecidas hasta el fin del universo.

-¿Madre?

Ella se volvió a su hijo, sonriéndole con ternura y sacudiendo su cola, dando un par de pasos para abrazarle al percibir su desconcierto. Su mente ya estaba libre, limpia de todo recuerdo. Lo único que permanecía vivo en él eran sus recuerdos desde que salieran de la prisión de Thanos. Tiempos más agraciados, menos atormentados. No existían en su memoria más nombres que el suyo y el del Xandar El Viejo.

-Hemos llegado, mi lucero, contempla la morada del dios Kal.

Bajaron luego de recoger las velas y tomar sus pertenencias que Lugh cargó con su rostro girándose a todos lados al olfatear el aroma a muerte, un viento cargado de rabia. Alzó su vista a los dos enormes pilares que se perdían en el infinito sin estrellas, notando los arañazos en los mismos. La huella de una maldición que dormía.

-Observa por allá, hijo mío.

Lalita señaló hacia el más lejano borde de la playa donde se veían luciérnagas de color dorado que flotaban sobre los puntos débiles de las estrellas. Magia pura que iba despidiéndose de sus progenitoras que agonizaban en las aguas oscuras del universo. La hechicera sonrió al notar la emoción en su hijo, todos los Djinya jóvenes siempre se sentían atraídos por aquellos seres mágicos fantasmales, en tiempos más gloriosos de su raza competían por ver quién cazaba más con sus redes hechas de cabellos de diosas vírgenes y gotas de los primeros rocíos que aguas sagradas dejaron caer sobre Yggdrasill.

-¿Por qué no atrapas algunas, mi tesoro? Servirán para forjar lámparas que jamás se apagarán.

-¿No deseas que te acompañe?

-He de hablar a solas con Las Hermanas Que Lloran. No temas por mí.

-Obedezco tus órdenes, madre.

Con un beso sobre la frente de su hijo, Lalita se separó de él, caminando por entre los pilares, escuchando al viento gritarle ofensas por su atrevimiento. Espíritus anclados a esas tierras olvidadas aparecieron de entre las dunas, lanzando arañazos a sus patas sin conseguir dañarle. Estaba por encima de cualquier poder que tratara de tocarle. Con pasos firmes avanzó por el desierto con el aire haciéndose cada vez más árido y caliente hasta alcanzar al fin una tormenta de nubes cobrizas con relámpagos de fuego azotando el suelo. Sujetó mejor su báculo al internarse entre esos cúmulos furiosos, los cuales se agitaron aún más mientras llegaba al corazón de la tormenta, el templo en ruinas que quedaba como único vestigio del reino de Kal y que según los demonios del Muspelheim, guardaba el cuerpo del dios como su maldición.

La hechicera siguió caminando, ajena a las amenazas de la tormenta, los espíritus y el viento, subiendo por los casi desaparecidos escalones de mármol bermellón hacia el interior del templo, soportado gracias a columnas delgadas pero numerosas que flanqueaban un único pasillo hasta un gigantesco altar con la figura en mármol blanco ya oscurecido por la erosión del dios Kal. Su tumba. Lalita sonrió, quedando a los pies de la escultura que golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, destruyendo la piedra que se desvaneció en una neblina blanca y fría, revelando un suelo rojo sangre con un bajorrelieve de dos figuras opuestas pero con sus espaldas unidas. Las Hermanas Que Lloran. Su maldición cobró vida al ser despertadas luego de su largo sueño de eones en silencio. El bajorrelieve comenzó a llenarse de sangre oscura al tiempo que se movía. Un aullido llenó el templo que se cimbró ante el despertar de ese odio ancestral.

-Hermanas –llamó Lalita con voz firme sin titubear- Escucho su lamento, entiendo su rencor. Ahora ustedes escuchen mi corazón, vean en mi alma el dolor que está sembrado desde hace milenios. Una agonía de madre que solo ustedes pueden calmar. ¡ESCUCHEN, HERMANAS QUE LLORAN! ¡ESCUCHEN MI LAMENTO!

Las dos figuras del bajorrelieve se retorcieron y sus rostros prendidos en la piedra se despegaron con un sonido ronco, dirigiendo sus ojos vacíos, sus largas garras como sus cabezas deformadas al estirarse de entre la sangre hacia la hechicera. Se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, entrando en su cuerpo hasta su corazón con Lalita recibiéndoles de brazos abiertos, gritando primero al sentir de lleno la maldición y después por la alegría al escuchar desde lo profundo de su ser el cantar de las dos hermanas, la promesa de la venganza. Muerte. La Djinya cayó de rodillas, vomitando más sangre sobre la ahora piscina que dejaran aquellas figuras, una marea se levantó y convirtió en vapor denso que fue escapando por el techo liso del templo.

Lalita sonrió al ver en el fondo que iba descubriéndose, el mango gastado de una lanza ancestral sin sus dobles cuchillas que tomó entre sus manos, apreciando los símbolos malditos que brillaron ante el roce de sus dedos. Las Hermanas Que Lloran estaban completamente despiertas, y listas para ayudarle.

No sintió la explosión que la alcanzó.


	5. Volver a comenzar

_Título_ : **LAS HERMANAS QUE LLORAN**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU (Thor)

 _Parejas_ : Thorki, entre otros.

 _Derechos_ : Siempre Marvel, siempre.

 _Advertencias_ : una historia algo bizarra como triste pero llena de ciertos elementos mitológicos no ciertamente escandinavos. Como siempre, dándome gusto con estas ideas.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **IV. Volver a comenzar**.

" _Porque hay olvidos que queman y hay memorias que engrandecen.._." _Alfredo Zitarrosa_

* * *

Xandar El Viejo se sobó por enésima vez su costado, sudando profusamente con una mirada piadosa a la última decena de escalones que faltaban por subir para llegar a la cima y descansar a pierna suelta. A su edad ya no tenía la vitalidad para andar bajando y subiendo por esos nobles escalones que serpenteaban por el pueblo pesquero. Pero tenía que hacerse de víveres, atender asuntos con otros bibliotecarios o visitar a quienes necesitaban lecciones. Cosa que se traducía en viajes agotadores para su cansado cuerpo que ya tenía milenios de existencia, benditos sean los dioses. Tomó aire profundamente antes de terminar su camino cuesta arriba, prácticamente arrastrando su canastilla con pescados, especias y otros alimentos además de suplementos para su escritura. Dio una oración de gracias a los dioses cuando al fin alcanzó la entrada a su hogar, a punto de tirarse en el suelo cuando notó que había un rastro de sangre que entraba a su habitación adjunta a la entrada al Acervo del Tiempo.

Dejó la canastilla, olvidando cansancios al correr hacia su humilde como sencillo hogar, preguntándose qué cosa había sucedido o si acaso algún ladrón había intentado profanar el silencio y seguridad de su biblioteca. El corazón le latió aprisa cuando notó huellas en los rastros de sangre, huellas de Djinya. Apretando un puño contra su pecho, entró buscando con la mirada por el cuarto, encontrando una figura hecha ovillo en una esquina, debajo de los morralillos de semillas. Escuchó sus débiles sollozos, apagados por sus brazos que le cubrían la cabeza como su torso. Xandar fue acercándose lentamente, inclinándose sobre el cervatillo que temblaba evidentemente asustado de pies a cabeza. Tenía una pata herida, el costado contrario arañado, sus brazos mostraban cortadas. Parecía que había escapado de algo a juzgar por lo maltrecho de las ropas que le cubrían, sosteniéndose por nada de sus broches.

-Por los dioses, criatura, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

-¡Xandar!

Éste levantó sus cejas cuando Lugh se le lanzó a los brazos, buscando refugio en ellos. Se quedó unos momentos quieto cual estatua antes de rodearle lentamente con sus brazos, consolándole en tanto su mente se ajustaba a la nueva cara del hijo de Lalita. Un cambio radical pero nada que le sorprendiera pues la hechicera ya le había advertido que sucedería. Parpadeó al volver en sí, dado palmaditas a la espalda del cervatillo, acariciando luego sus cabellos negros que acomodó al tomar su rostro entre sus manos para ver esas dos llorosas esmeraldas cargadas de terror. Herido, sin su madre. No fue un buen augurio para el bibliotecario más le sonrió cariñosamente para tranquilizarle.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, pequeño?

-Nos atacaron… nos atacaron… quisieron matarme…

-¿Quiénes?

Lugh negó, cerrando sus ojos que dejaron caer más lágrimas con sus orejas y cola cayendo.

-… no la encontré… le grité… no respondió… y atacaban… subí a la barca… no sabía a dónde ir…

-Está bien, tranquilo, tranquilo –Xandar apretó sus labios, alzando sus cejas- Debo revisar esas heridas, atenderlas. No temas, aquí no te encontrarán.

-Madre…

-Ssshh, ella estará bien. Lalita te buscará, y el primer lugar donde lo hará será aquí. Así que quiero que te tranquilices, te des un baño para que cure tus heridas. ¿Entendido?

El joven Djinya asintió, sus dedos temblorosos se aferraron a los ya manchados mantos del bibliotecario quien le ayudó a ponerse de pie, dejando que se apoyara en él por su pata herida, saliendo a la parte trasera de la habitación donde había una pequeña piscina que usaba como tina de aseo y donde instruyó a Lugh para que entrara. El agua clara se manchó de carmesí, haciendo que el anciano contuviera el aliento, pidiendo clemencia a los dioses. Tenía una sospecha de quienes pudieron haberlos atacado, pero hasta que no tuvo al cervatillo atendido con una comida muy ligera en su estómago y sus heridas ya vendadas que escuchó la historia.

Guerreros en armaduras doradas habían aparecido de pronto en medio de una luz muy blanca, con relámpagos acompañándoles. Un hombre viejo de barbas blancas con un parche en el ojo y una lanza dorada montado en un caballo de ocho patas, había sido quien lanzó el ataque. De su lanza brotó un resplandor igual que un fuego que cayó sobre la entrada al templo del dios Kal, seguido de otro que se perdió territorio adentro para terror de Lugh quien no pudo hacer nada pues los guerreros que acompañaban a ese aparente dios le divisaron, tratando de capturarle. El Djinya usó su magia para confundirlos, mientras alcanzaba a toda prisa la barca, llamando a gritos a su madre para ambos escapar. Otro rayo del dios hizo explotar aquellas tierras. Lugh no había tenido más remedio que huir antes de que ese cruel ser le descubriera entre las nubes de estrellas y pedazos de ruinas despedidas por el ataque.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué nos atacó? ¿Es que no deseaba que madre despertara a las Hermanas Que Lloran? ¿O quería para él su maldición?

-Calma, dulce Lugh, no derrames más lágrimas de pena.

-¿Nos odia?

Xandar se quedó callado unos segundos, negando rápidamente. –Odio es una palabra muy fuerte en los labios de un cervatillo como tú. Aleja esos pensamientos de tu alma, pequeño Djinya. Solo te mortificarán más.

-Madre…

Las pequeñas manos del bibliotecario limpiaron sus nuevas lágrimas.

-Debes creer cuando te digo que ella vendrá por ti, pero se convertirá en una madre muy molesta si encuentra a su hijo único nadando en un mar de llanto. Ahora, el día muere junto con las penas que trajo la fortuna, te pido que duermas, yo velaré tu sueño para que no tengas inquietudes.

-¿Y si el hombre con la lanza aparece?

-No –Xandar sacudió su cabeza- Aquí no lo hará. Tienes mi palabra de honor, que es pequeña como el viejo que la carga pero tan dura como la armadura más invencible.

Eso ganó una sonrisa en Lugh, quien asintió. –Gracias, Xandar.

-Duerme, duerme pequeño.

Le costó su tiempo que el Djinya lo hiciera, pero al final cayó rendido sobre la hamaca que se mecía al viento gentil bordeando la cima, con el aroma del mar y la frescura de las palmas alrededor. El bibliotecario se quedó muy serio, pensando en Lalita. Un ataque de esa magnitud no iba a matarla, pero muy probablemente la había dejado malherida. No era que eso representara problema alguno para la madre que se había quedado ciega al buscar a su hijo en las profundidades de la más negra y cruel oscuridad, venciendo el cansancio de milenios de búsquedas infructuosas, uniendo los trozos de su corazón roto ante las continuas desesperanzas que sus búsquedas le dejaban. Mientras pudiera sentir el hilo de vida de Lugh, ella regresaría en una pieza. Así que sería su deber cuidar de su hijo hasta su retorno, el cual ya imaginaba tardaría.

-Posees los ojos más penetrantes del universo, Odín Padre de Todo, pero Heimdall no tiene aquí la vista clara. Jamás encontrarás a esta criatura mientras Xandar El Viejo le esté procurando. Ya lo hiciste una vez, las Nornas me maldigan si permito que suceda por segunda ocasión.

Para la mañana siguiente, las heridas del Djinya estaban completamente sanadas, sin rastro de cicatriz alguna. Xandar le dio unos mantos que vestir pues sus ropas ya no tenían más utilidad. Lugh las agradeció, aprendiendo como se enrollaban aquellas telas blancas a las que les hizo un corte para que su esponjada cola no estuviera prisionera. Fue de las primeras cosas que lentamente aprendió conforme pasaron los días y las noches de tranquilidad en aquella cima, hasta que el cervatillo se dio cuenta de las necesidades del bibliotecario y pidió tomar su lugar en los descensos rutinarios como muestra de agradecimiento. El anciano se negó fervientemente las primeras veces por temor a que algo malo le sucediera al hijo de Lalita pero éste ya tenía confianza suficiente para andar entre los lugareños y visitantes al puerto pesquero.

-Seré solamente un cervatillo, pero también soy un Djinya, la magia vive en mí. De encontrar alguna dificultad, puedo valerme de mi herencia.

-Eso es precisamente lo que trato de evitar, pequeño. Alguien puede notarlo y querer apoderarse de tu tierno poder.

-Me cuidaré entonces de ojos espías.

-De acuerdo, Lugh –suspiró Xandar- Que los dioses te protejan y me den a mí serenidad cuando bajes.

Con una risa traviesa acompañada de un balido, Lugh tomó la canastilla y descendió hacia el bazar que bordeaba el puerto. Nada malo ocurrió, ni tampoco los días que le sucedieron. Las mañanas frescas con los gritos de los pescadores saliendo a mar abierto le daban los buenos días, los bailes, risas y cantos alegres de caravanas de comerciantes ofreciendo sus productos fueron sus buenas tardes, noches claras con estrellas brillantes y el aroma del mar meciendo su hamaca, se convirtieron en su manto de buenas noches. Los lugareños nada se alteraron ante el nuevo inquilino de Xandar El Viejo, cuando seres de todas formas y tamaños cruzaban por sus tierras, a veces permaneciendo una larga temporada, otros solamente unas horas. Además el carácter de Lugh le abrió puertas y corazones, con sus ocurrencias, bromas como palabras cargadas de sabiduría heredada de su madre.

Así se hizo muy amigo de Erebis la vendedora de los pescados más frescos, Kastlyn el comerciante de papel, tinta y todo lo que necesitaban como buenos bibliotecarios. Los hermanos Azbir quienes siempre discutían entre ellos pero en cuanto él aparecía peleaban ahora por ver quién le atendía mejor en sus compras de telas, alfombras y otros accesorios, dándole a hurtadillas trocitos de golosinas hechas a base de leche y miel. Humminain, hermosa, coqueta pero de un carácter temible si un ingenuo creía que podía robarle una sola de sus exquisitas frutas. A él siempre le obsequiaba un ambirón, fruta de las tierras de Vanaheim que se presumía solamente la Corte Real disfrutaba pero los encantos de la vendedora hacían que llegaran encargos escondidos en las naves de mercaderes extranjeros, pretendientes de su cariño.

-Comienzo a sospechar que has usado tu magia para encantar al pueblo de Thyan, pequeño Lugh.

-Por el nombre de mi madre que no es verdad.

-Te muestran un aprecio muy marcado. Incluso yo me siento celoso.

Lugh sacudió alegre su cola, terminando de arreglar los frascos con hierbas curativas.

-Yo solo he seguido tus consejos, y aquellos que mi madre me ha dado.

-Que extraño que yo he hecho lo mismo y a mí no me dan regalitos a escondidas.

-¡Xandar! –el Djinya levantó sus orejas junto con su cola al verse descubierto.

El bibliotecario se carcajeó hasta la tos que Lugh tuvo que sofocar con un poco de agua fresca, prácticamente haciendo un puchero por la revelación.

-¿Eres feliz aquí, Lugh?

-Mucho, no puedo hablar de queja alguna porque he tenido días muy dichosos. Pero me falta mi madre, Xandar, es la pieza ausente que haría mi felicidad completa.

-Lo sé, ten paciencia como infinito es el universo.

-En mi corazón sé que la volveré a ver.

-Anda, tenemos que limpiar el patio, ya viene el festival de Thyan, no quiero que digan que Xandar El Viejo y su pupilo Lugh hacen caso omiso a la fiesta.

-Me gustaría decorar, si consientes en hacerlo, por supuesto.

-Cuando era joven, lo cual sucedió antes de que Yggdrasill tuviera flores por primera vez, solía hacerlo también. Me alegrará el espíritu tener de vuelta tal visión.

-Bajaré entonces por algunas cosas, en tanto no hagas esfuerzos que castiguen tu vieja espalda, Xandar. Reiré con gusto si te encuentro encorvado, casi besando el suelo por necio.

-Oh, mira quién ha hablado de terquedades, cervatillo que bala sin cesar cuando no le salen las cosas como él lo desea.

-¡Mentiras!

-Ve, pues. Dejaremos las indiscreciones para otra ocasión más incómoda.

Lugh salió con mentón en alto, aparentemente ofendido más divertido con toda aquella charla. Con la cercanía del festival, el tamaño del bazar del puerto era ya del triple y amenazaba con crecer aún más con la llegada de más caravanas que aprovechaban la ocasión para vender sus productos a los extranjeros que conocían esa fiesta con una semana de duración, llena de mucha comida, música a todas horas y procesiones de bailes atascadas de danzantes ataviados con galas coloridas, destacando por sobre los mantos claros típicos de Thyan. El joven Djinya se entretuvo viendo los nuevos puestos, mirando por aquí y por allá cuando se detuvo con Humminain, recordando su deseo de intentar una nueva receta para Xandar, una tarta de frutos secos. La encontró charlando muy animadamente con un extraño usando una capa oscura que se cruzaba por sus hombros más dejaba ver que usaba una armadura ajena a sus experiencias. Tenía los cabellos rubios cortos, con una barba y bigote muy curiosos.

-¡Amor de mis amores! –llamó la hermosa Humminain, al notarle- ¿Qué necesita mi pececito de aguas dulces, eh? Nómbralo y lo conseguiré para ti.

-Uh, frutos secos que no sean tan dulces, si fueses muy amable.

-Por el festival, me han llegado unos que prometen ser la perdición de los dioses. Espera aquí, he de sacarlos todavía de sus cajas. Toma una fruta mientras tanto, cosita tierna.

-Gracias, Humminain.

Ella le dio un beso en su frente antes de irse canturreando con sus caderas moviéndose de un lado a otro. Lugh solamente rodó sus ojos, buscando una fruta que comer mientras ella regresaba, ajeno a la mirada perpleja del extraño que seguía ahí.

-¿L-Loki…?

Se volvió al hombre, alzando sus orejas hacia él. –Te has equivocado de nombre como de ser.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Fandral abrió sus ojos de par en par. Claro que Loki lucía de una manera prácticamente irreconocible pero conocía de sobra la voz del Embustero aunque estuviera distorsionada por esos balidos musicales de su forma antropomorfa. Y esos ojos verdes eran indiscutiblemente inigualables. Había llegado a ese puerto escuchando historias como lo sugirió la sabia Asdrain, coqueteando con aquella vendedora de frutas para sacarle información sobre la Djinya Lalita y su hijo Asoka cuando le apareció justo ahí nada menos que el prófugo de Asgard en versión Djinya. No atinaba a pensar qué estaba ocurriendo, sobre todo porque la expresión del ojiverde fue de desconfianza pura al examinarle de pies a cabeza, alejándose un par de pasos con unas elegantes patas de ciervo.

-Eres un extranjero. No te conozco ni me interesa.

Siglos de convivencia con el Dios de las Mentiras le habían forjado en sus maneras, lo suficiente para saber cuándo estaba jugando y cuando no. Fandral se dio cuenta que Loki realmente no recordaba quién era. Tenía un aire diferente, más ligero o era esa aura de inocencia que le conociera de pequeño, el tímido príncipe menor pegado la mayor parte del tiempo a la reina Frigga.

-Lo… lo siento –se disculpó, aclarándose la garganta- Soy… Gal, sí eso, vengo de muy lejos a conocer este precioso festival. Te confundí con un viejo amigo.

-Pues no soy él.

-Me he disculpado por el agravio.

Lugh le barrió con su mirada, tomando una manzana que mordió apenas, masticando despreocupadamente con su cola agitándose apenas. Humminain regresaba con sus canturreos sonoros y un paquete en las manos, envuelto con hojas de palmeras que puso en las manos del Djinya.

-Toma, mi pececito. Humminain ha cumplido su palabra.

-¿Cuántas monedas…?

-No, no, no, no, mi tierno durazno, éste es un obsequio para ti en pago a tu ayuda con mis huertos.

El Djinya se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. –Alguien más pudo haber hecho lo mismo.

-Pues no se han paseado por mi puerta ésos alguien más. ¿Otra cosa más que necesites, mi amor?

-Es todo, Humminain, lo agradezco de todo corazón.

-Vuelve con bien, mi pececito, no hables con extraños.

Eso hizo que Lugh mirara de reojo a Fandral, dándole la espalda. –Seguiré fielmente tu consejo. Te veré después, Humminain.

-Los dioses te bendigan, hermoso.

Una larga fila de bailarines detuvo la marcha del joven Djinya quien terminó su manzana durante la espera, con su cola siguiendo el ritmo de los tambores y flautines, prestando atención a los movimientos tan ágiles como hipnóticos que todos los delgados danzantes ejecutaban, regalando coronas de flores de colores al público más cercano. Lugh recibió una, haciéndole sonreír y que acomodó mejor sobre su cabeza, apoyándola también en los nacimientos de sus cuernos. Sintió que alguien le observaba, girando apenas su cabeza hacia su derecha. Aquel extraño de nombre Gal estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa apretada como si algo le ocurriera. El Djinya entrecerró sus ojos, azotando apenas una de sus patas contra el suelo en gesto de fastidio por el acoso de aquel guerrero de tierras lejanas. Quiso proferir una amenaza justa cuando un ramo de hermosas rosas blancas apareció frente a sus ojos, golpeando su nariz con su perfume fresco como embriagante igual que esos pétalos aterciopelados con gotas de agua al haber sido recién regadas.

-Una disculpa por mi comportamiento tan poco honorable.

Lugh le miró como al ramo de rosas por turnos, suspirando apenas al levantar una mano cuyos dedos serpentearon al aire antes de sujetar el ramo que pegó a su rostro, aspirando de nuevo aquel hermoso aroma. Las rosas eran sus flores favoritas, había algo en ellas que le hablaba de cariño, tranquilidad, amor. También le recordaban mucho a su madre. Brazos que le acunaban como si fuese lo más preciado del universo, lo más frágil. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por tales sueños provocados por las rosas, abriéndolos lentamente a un sonriente Gal. Éste asintió, haciendo luego una reverencia a medias por los transeúntes encantados por la caravana de baile pasando todavía frente a ellos.

-Disculpa aceptada, extranjero.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre, ahora que ya no hay rencores entre nosotros?

-Estas rosas no tienen nombre y sin embargo todos las admiran.

-Pero ellas se marchitarán, no así tu persona.

-No soy una persona.

-¿Qué eres entonces, favorito de Humminain?

El joven Djinya baló en queja al escuchar aquello. –Soy el pupilo de Xandar El Viejo, bibliotecario en jefe del pueblo pescador de Thyan. Y mi protector.

-Yo soy un guerrero.

-De eso ya me había percatado, tu capa no esconde del todo tu armadura.

Fandral rió, mirándose al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-No oculto mi vocación. Hay cosas en este universo por las que vale la pena luchar.

-Tu boca es atrevida.

-Me disculpo de nuevo si eso te perturba. Es que con solo verte, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de hablarte y saber quién eres. Tengo miedo que el encanto de este festival me haya impuesto un hechizo, mostrándome tu figura como una visión bendita que luego desaparecerá como la música de este baile.

-Mi nombre es Lugh. Lugh de Thyan.

-Gal de Vanaheim. Honrado de conocerte.

-¿Vanaheim? ¿Eres entonces uno de esos Vanes pedantes?

-No que tenga memoria de ello –sonrió Fandral- Me enorgullezco de mis victorias, celebro mis logros, pero no abrazo la soberbia.

-Entonces no eres buen guerrero. Los verdaderos guerreros cabalgan en el lomo del orgullo.

-Orgullo poseo, Lugh de Thyan, pero está domado por mi prudencia.

El joven Djinya sonrió al fin, más relajado. –Bienvenido a Thyan.

-Gracias. ¿Puedes ser ahora mi guía para comer uno de los platillos selectos de este pueblo?

-Puedo.

-¿Lo serás?

Lugh señaló una vereda cuesta abajo, luego de que se despejara la avenida al terminar la danza.

-Sígueme, Gal de Vanaheim. Te advierto que solamente podré llevarte al mesón y recomendarte con el buen hombre que lo atiente. Mi tiempo es limitado o mi protector puede enfadarse, no te lo recomiendo.

-Acepto tus condiciones, una vez más gracias.

-Vamos, pues.

Fandral le miró de arriba abajo cuando le dio la espalda, conteniendo la respiración. Lo había comprobado, Loki no le recordaba. Quizá era por aquella forma Djinya o algo más. Tan pronto como pudiera, iría por el Dios del Trueno, retrasado en otro mundo cercano a Thyan en donde esperaba por un mensaje de la anciana Asdrain. Había un enigma en todo este asunto, y el corazón del guerrero le decía que no era nada bueno.


	6. Solo un paseo

_Título_ : **LAS HERMANAS QUE LLORAN**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU (Thor)

 _Parejas_ : Thorki, entre otros.

 _Derechos_ : Siempre Marvel, siempre.

 _Advertencias_ : una historia algo bizarra como triste pero llena de ciertos elementos mitológicos no ciertamente escandinavos. Como siempre, dándome gusto con estas ideas.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **V. Solo un paseo**.

" _Los desdenes de los enamorados reavivan el amor_." Terencio

* * *

Erebis realmente se había lucido con aquella enorme criatura marina que había atrapado con su barco carguero en océano profundo, ofreciendo el mejor banquete de agua salada del festival, sin duda alguna. Lugh estaba más que divertido ayudándole a repartir los trocitos de carne cocida únicamente con cítricos y especias para no echar a perder su exquisito sabor dulce amargo, repartiendo sobre hojas de palma tostadas con jugos de frutas a cada uno de los comensales reunidos alrededor de aquel enorme local, yendo de un lado para otro. Habría mucho que ofrecer pero el día aún no terminaba, estaba seguro que al caer la noche, los visitantes retrasados alcanzarían un pedazo de carne blanca. El joven Djinya recibió de la buena mujer de rostro con arrugas pero no vieja, el siguiente trozo, bajando de la plataforma donde habían hecho los ritos de bendición para buscar a quien no tuviera el alimento.

Se abrió paso entre los curiosos, saltando su vista de manos en manos sin encontrar alguien a quien entregar su ración. Estaba por darse la media vuelta para tomar otra dirección entre la multitud cuando vio a un extranjero –uno de tantos- con los brazos libres. Le recordó a Gal de Vanaheim, tan atrevido como galante, por esa capa completamente negra y su armadura solemne. Tenía sus cabellos rubios largos que caían tras su espalda, fuertes brazos como una mirada de ojos azules muy pesada, pero compasiva al mismo tiempo. Lugh se dirigió a él, levantando sus dos manos que sostenían el trozo de hoja de palma con la carne decorada con trozos de verduras. Sonrió discreto al ponerse frente al guerrero, atrayendo su atención.

-¿Desea probar esta deliciosa carne? No se arrepentirá, tiene un sabor único.

Esos ojos azules sonrieron, como su dueño que hizo una reverencia discreta, aceptando de sus manos que rozó apenas la hoja.

-Gracias.

Se quedó ahí, esperando a que lo probara, no por desconfianza sino era una tradición de Thyan escuchar de quien probaba sus frutos de la pesca la opinión, si no era buena, los demás pescadores solían arrojar cáscaras de fruta en señal de reprimenda. De ser buena, colocaban coronas de flores alrededor de la presa cuya carne era ofrecida. Erebis ya iba en su tercera hilera de coronas. Lugh quería que alcanzara una cuarta. El extranjero debió entender su gesto, mirando la hoja unos segundos antes de llevársela a la boca, dando un discreto mordisco. El Djinya sacudió nervioso su cola, apretando sus manos caídas en sus costados los mantos que le vestían, muy atento a su reacción. Había algo que no podía evitar y era la búsqueda de aprecio y reconocimiento por muy nimio que era el asunto, como en esos momentos con Erebis. Aunque ella era quien estaba a prueba, Lugh se sentía parte del juicio gastronómico, no deseaba fallarle.

-Exquisito –dijo al fin el guerrero luego de terminarlo, mordiendo la hoja- ¿Será la propia cocinera quien ha dado tan buen sazón o serán las manos que lo entregaron a mí?

Lugh alzó sus orejas y cola al escucharle, riendo después con un balido. No cabía duda que los guerreros de cabellos rubios eran todos unos atrevidos.

-Tal vez ambas cosas –respondió ladeando su rostro- Me recuerdas a alguien, extranjero.

-Espero que sea un recuerdo gentil.

-Conocí a otro guerrero como tú, pero más delgado en tal caso, con cabellos más cortos.

-Sé de quién hablas, Gal de Vanaheim. Es mi amigo.

-No estaba tan errado en mis sospechas –Lugh sonrió- ¿Le estás buscando?

-Sí, aunque siempre lo hago, así que preferí darme un descanso y me topé con esta maravilla de Thyan. Y no hablo de la carne.

-Vaya que son ustedes muy bocas flojas.

-Me permito presentarme, mi nombre es Dzor.

-¿De Vanaheim?

-No, yo nací en Asgard.

-¿Asgard? –eso llamó la atención del Djinya, no había conocido a nadie de tan míticas tierras- ¿Entonces eres un Aesir?

-Lo soy.

-Sí, hay diferencias entre Vanes y Aesir. Lo noto ahora.

-Pero también poseemos similitudes.

-Como su lengua altanera.

Dzor rió para Lugh y éste sintió su corazón latir aprisa. No sabía por qué, esos ojos y esa sonrisa le atraían más de lo que el pupilo de Xandar El Viejo se permitiera expresar.

-Soy Lugh de Thyan. Aprendiz de bibliotecario.

-Dime, Lugh de Thyan, ¿tendrás un poco de tiempo que obsequiarme o estarás aquí hasta que esa criatura no tenga más carne que ofrecer?

-He dado mi palabra de ayudar, lamento decirlo –confesó con algo de pesar el cervatillo, bajando apenas su cola que luego sacudió indeciso- Pero si tienes paciencia, en la noche hay un espectáculo que pocos ojos alcanzan a ver.

-Suena tentador, hasta entonces, Lugh.

-Así será, Dzor.

Con una última reverencia, el guerrero de Asgard se retiró, perdiéndose entre la multitud. El joven Djinya se quedó quieto, pensando en él. Era diferente a los demás. Tenía algo. Quizá eran imaginaciones suyas, ya Xandar le había comentado de su volátil imaginación como de su tendencia enamoradiza con todo aquello que era misterioso para él, como sus indagaciones en el Acervo del Tiempo, descubriendo la ausencia de dos rollos en específico. Uno pertenecía a un tiempo muy pasado de Vanaheim, y otro de Jotunheim. Nada faltaba en aquella biblioteca mágica pero ya los había buscado en los pasillos más cercanos, en otros al azar y no habían aparecido. Su protector se extrañó pero no quiso darle más importancia, diciendo sobre la sabiduría del tiempo para revelar las cosas cuando fuese necesario. Pero eso le ganó una reprimenda por husmear en los títulos a riesgo de perderse en el tiempo, curiosidad malcriada, dijo entonces con una risa Xandar.

-¡Lugh! –le llamó Erebis y éste se dio media vuelta, dejando esas meditaciones para después.

No sin impaciencia, esperó a que la noche llegara con nuevos bailes entre aromáticas velas encendidas y farolas que colgaban de bastones curvos decorados con listones de colores. Sus ojos buscaron ansiosos los de Dzor entre los curiosos y pobladores, sin encontrarle. Tuvo a bien enfadarse consigo mismo por alterarse por un mero extraño a quien había conocido horas atrás, dispuesto a irse de ahí, regresando de una buena vez a casa cuando la capa negra con una armadura con emblemas apareció a la vista. Lugh sonrió sacudiendo animado su cola y orejas, caminando más aprisa de lo decorosamente debido para alcanzarle.

-Comenzaba a pensar que hubieras cambiado de opinión.

-Olvidé donde exactamente era –rió el rubio- Es mi primera estancia en Thyan.

-Entonces estás perdonado –Lugh amplió su sonrisa- ¿Listo para ver algo más que singular?

-Adelante.

El Djinya tomó uno de los bastones con una farola en forma de capullo, haciendo un gesto a Dzor para que le siguiera. Mientras se abrían paso entre las caravanas de felices danzantes, Thor apretó sus puños viendo aquella espalda con sus cabellos enroscados tan negros como la noche sobre ellos. Fandral no había mentido respecto a Loki, no le reconocía en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera era el vengativo, adolorido como agresivo Dios de las Mentiras, más bien era como su hermanito de tiempos más felices, aprendiendo magia de la mano de su madre, sentado bajo un árbol sagrado mientras recitaba un conjuro que no le resultaba. Por un lado estaba agradecido de su condición porque significaba que tampoco recordaba su tiempo encarcelado en Asgard como sus torturas, más con ello había perdido su cariño, motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí. Tanto para protegerlo como recuperar ese ojiverde que la providencia no había bendecido.

-¡No te atrases, Dzor!

-Voy siguiendo tus pasos, Lugh.

Asdrain ya se había despedido de los Nueve Reinos, su espíritu era ahora una estrella más del firmamento que vigilaba cariñosamente las tierras de Asgard. Su último obsequio había sido un desgarrador mensaje. Odín, Padre de Todo, había descubierto una pista de Lalita Djinya y marchó tras ella con una prisa que confundió a más de uno, encontrándola en tierras malditas como olvidadas por los dioses. La morada de un dios de nombre prohibido, templo de un arma peligrosa en manos de una hechicera como ella. Las Hermanas Que Lloran. Aparentemente la había asesinado pero sus Einherjars habían visto a otro Djinya que se les escapó durante el ataque. Su padre pedía que regresara de vuelta al palacio de Asgard con el fin de darle la misión de hallar ese Djinya y exterminarlo. Orden más sangrienta no había escuchado de Odín y el Dios del Trueno realmente se avergonzó de ser su hijo. Ese Djinya sobreviviente era nada menos que Loki.

No le cabía en la cabeza un odio tan encarnizado contra los Djinya, como si fuesen los únicos seres de tal poder que amenazaran la salud de Yggdrasill. Desafortunadamente, había perdido su única como sincera consejera, ahora solo le quedaba su mero instinto de guerrero y la voluntad de no rendirse por más difícil que fuesen las pruebas en el camino. Loki le tenía solamente a él entre la orden de Odín y su salvación que aún estaba lejos de sus manos. El pelinegro tenía cuentas pendientes por sus crímenes anteriores, probablemente ya expiados si eran examinados con una balanza justa, pero en su estado actual era un alma inocente. No tendrían piedad de llegar a encontrarle. Thor se perdió en esos angustiados pensamientos, dejando atrás la festividad para bordear la isla por la playa de arenas blancas hasta dar con los riscos sobre los que se estrellaban las olas, dejando una espuma sobre la piedra que resbalaba en forma de velos.

-¡Dzor! –llamó el joven Djinya con un balido travieso- Vamos.

Saltando de roca en roca, Lugh trepó al más bajo de los acantilados, tomando asiento sobre la superficie plana y seca donde crecía un pasto verde de tallos muy cortos pero frondosos. Thor le alcanzó poco después, sentándose a su lado cuando palmeó el único sitio disponible junto al ojiverde, quedando ambos pegados en sus costados por lo estrecho de la cima, con sus cabellos y mantos meciéndose ante el viento que soplaba sobre las olas. Lugh alcanzó la farola que apagó para que las penumbras entre ellos fuesen lo suficientemente oscuras para ver hacia el horizonte marino que señaló con una fina garra. Lentamente, puntos brillantes fueron apareciendo, en color verde claro, cual flores que nadaban en la superficie, formando siluetas diversas por el movimiento de la marea. Era un espectáculo en sí, más había algo más que el Djinya explicó al guerrero, inclinándose a su lado casi a punto de rozar sus rostros.

-Son ondinas, ondinas de las profundidades. Suben por las noches a la superficie para recibir el mensaje de las estrellas que llevan tierra adentro, donde se ocultan tesoros del océano.

-Maravilloso…

-Espera, todavía hay más. Ahora cantarán.

Lugh tenía la vista clavada en aquel espectáculo, sin percatarse de la manera en que el Asgardiano le observó por unos segundos antes de volver la mirada al frente cuando escuchó un tintineo muy suave, apenas si por encima del rumor de las olas cada vez más tranquilas. Luego vino otro, más sonoro y armónico. Fue como escuchar un concierto de campanillas entonando una larga pero hermosa melodía en plena noche. Thor abrió sus ojos cuando el pelinegro comenzó a canturrear al ritmo de aquellas campanadas de agua salada, era una melodía que cantaba sobre guerreros, peleas y la incesante búsqueda de la libertad por espíritus que jamás se daban por vencidos.

' _Sé do bheatha, a bhean ba léanmhar_

 _do bé ár gcreach tú bheith i ngéibhinn_

 _do dhúiche bhreá i seilbh meirleach_

 _'s tú díolta leis na Gallaibh._

 _Óró, sé do bheatha bhaile_

 _óró, sé do bheatha bhaile_

 _óró, sé do bheatha bhaile_

 _Anois ar theacht an tsamhraidh._

 _Tá Gráinne Mhaol ag teacht thar sáile_

 _óglaigh armtha léi mar gharda,_

 _Gaeil iad féin is ní Francaigh ná Spáinnigh_

 _'s cuirfidh siad ruaig ar Ghallaibh._

 _A bhuí le Rí na bhFeart go bhfeiceam_

 _muna mbeam beo ina dhiaidh ach seachtain_

 _Gráinne Mhaol agus míle gaiscíoch_

 _ag fógairt fáin ar Ghallaibh._

-¿Ha sido de tu complacencia esta melodía, guerrero de Asgard?

Ambos se miraron cuando terminó el canto de las ondinas que volvieron a las profundidades del océano a contarle a la madre tierra sobre las estrellas en lo alto.

-Más de lo que pueda expresar con pobres palabras.

-Seguro que no existe tal evento en las ricas tierras donde naciste.

-No, no las hay.

-Mientes –baló Lugh con una sonrisa- Todos saben que Asgard tiene la magia más espectacular y poderosa, como sus tesoros. Los dioses mismos viven ahí.

-Las historias exageran la verdad, Lugh, no mentiré diciendo que no hay tesoros admirables pero me consta en estos momentos que en otras tierras hay joyas más preciosas que aquellas resguardadas en Asgard.

-¿Y soy una de esas joyas? –preguntó atrevido el Djinya, animado porque la oscuridad no dejó ver su rostro sonrojado.

Una mano gruesa acomodó un mechón negro detrás de su oreja de ciervo que acarició igual que su mejilla.

-Lo eres.

-Sólo dices las cosas que quiero escuchar –refunfuñó el joven Djinya.

Thor sonrió, negando un poco. –No eres fácil de complacer.

-La satisfacción no está en mi naturaleza.

-Ni en la mía darme por vencido.

-Estamos en problemas entonces, porque volveremos locos a los Nueve Reinos si nos enfrentamos con tales naturalezas tan dispares.

-¿Te parece?

-Me agradas, Dzor de Asgard. Eres compasivo a pesar de poseer la fuerza de mil relámpagos –la mano de Lugh tocó el pecho del rubio- Puedes y tienes la capacidad de doblegar mundos pero sin embargo, tienes la humildad suficiente para reverenciar al más débil de los seres vivos. No sé por qué no eres un rey.

-Quizá porque he renunciado a un trono.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Lugh abrió sus ojos.

El Asgardiano asintió apenas. –Tuve la oportunidad de convertirme en rey, pero mi corazón prefirió ser un mejor hombre. Heme aquí.

Se quedaron en silencio, Lugh todavía con la mano sobre el pecho de Thor quien lentamente subió una propia, cubriendo aquella larga y de piel azulada que cubrió con la suya, apenas dando un ligero apretón.

-Has perdido algo, lo dicen tus ojos –susurró el Djinya.

-¿Me ayudarías a encontrarlo?

-Puedo hacerlo… quiero hacerlo… pero tengo miedo.

-¿De qué, Lugh?

-Porque eres poderoso y yo muy débil. Es como si tú fueses la estrella más brillante que ha nacido en los océanos del universo y yo solamente una luna pequeña que espera por un rayito de luz para ser vista.

-No, no. Tú no eres nada bajo las sombras, tienes que creerme.

-Tu corazón late muy aprisa.

-No eres una luna que vive tras la sombra que proyecta una estrella, eres la magia que da al sol mismo su fulgor.

Una risa quieta escapó de Lugh, quien se soltó del guerrero, jugando con la farola con mirada perdida.

-¿Qué sucede, Lugh? ¿Te parecen falsas mis palabras?

-Tú hablas y mi propio corazón late muy aprisa, me sonríes y olvido donde estoy e incluso como me llamo. Me dices cosas con tanta seguridad que de pronto deseo llorar sin saber por qué. Apenas has aparecido en mi vida pero la has convertido en un torbellino de sensaciones rebeldes a mis comandos. ¿Quién eres, Dzor de Asgard, que cantaré con tristeza a las estrellas si te vas?

-No me iré –Thor buscó su mano de nuevo, acunándola entre las suyas.

-Es fácil prometer.

-Yo no lo prometo, te lo juro. Por mi vida, mi salvación y mi alma que nada ni nadie me apartará de ti.

-¿Incluso si tienes que pelear contra tu propia Asgard?

-Incluso si tengo que pelear contra los Nueve Reinos.

-¿Por qué? –el Djinya frunció su ceño, volviendo su rostro hacia el del guerrero, reflejándose en sus ojos azules.

De pronto se puso de pie, saltándole por encima para bajar a toda prisa, corriendo por la playa sin detenerse ni mirar atrás a pesar del llamado de Thor quien se quedó en la cima, viéndole partir con el corazón estrujado. Lugh regresaría con Xandar cabizbajo, agradeciendo que su protector ya estuviera durmiendo para cuando entró por la puerta. Se tumbó sobre su hamaca, haciéndose ovillo con la mano que Dzor le acariciara llevándola contra su pecho. No entendía que había sucedido ni por qué ese guerrero provocaba en él unas lágrimas con sabor a confusión, anhelo, miedo y esperanza. Quiso jurarse no bajar más al festival y dejar que el Asgardiano le olvidara, pero de inmediato se arrepintió al imaginar su figura alejarse en un barco.

Extrañó con fuerza a su madre, le necesitaba para consolarle, decirle qué sucedía con su espíritu agitado pero Lalita seguía sin aparecer. Así le sorprendió la mañana, con Xandar despertándole entre risas, bromeando sobre Djinyas desvelados por bailar a altas horas de la noche. Lugh ya estaba de mejor humor al abrir los ojos, sin problemas para sonreírle al bibliotecario a quien ayudó al bajar al Acervo del Tiempo para dejar unos rollos que había tomado de unas repisas lejanas.

-Xandar –le llamó con una pata rasguñando distraídamente el suelo- ¿Por qué nadie menciona a mi madre en sus memorias?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, pequeño?

-No hay registro de su nombre por ningún lado, como si no existiera. Pero si hay mención de otros Djinya en tiempos más recientes.

-Lalita anduvo entre nosotros, los hijos de Yggdrasill, sino hasta una era tardía. Quizá su nombre esté por ahí pero no es recurrente.

-¿El hombre de la lanza no los borró a propósito, o sí?

-Vaya con los pensamientos de mi cervatillo. Las bebidas del festival no son buenas para ti.

-¡Xandar!

Éste se carcajeó, recuperando su aliento mientras dejaba el último rollo en su estante.

-Como ya lo dije antes, son cosas del Acervo del Tiempo.

-¿Por qué ignorar el nombre de mi madre como el tiempo perdido de Vanaheim y Jotunheim?

-Hoy estás más necio de lo ordinario, Lugh. ¿Qué sucede?

El joven Djinya le miró y bajó la cabeza de inmediato como si hubiera hecho algo malo que para Xandar ya era imposible, acercándose a él para tomar sus manos.

-¿Lugh?

-¿No… no somos malvados, verdad?

-Los dioses benditos me castiguen si miento, claro que no, niño mío. Hay maldad en este universo, es cierto, pero tú, tú Lugh, no eres parte de esa maldad.

-¿Tampoco mi madre?

-Lalita solo es tu madre. Nada más –el anciano suspiró meciendo las manos del cervatillo con las suyas- Aparta de tu mente estos fantasmas tan traicioneros, ¿qué tal si mejor bajas al festival? Hoy es el día de las cometas, verás que te diviertes.

Lugh le miró unos momentos antes de asentir. -¿Vienes conmigo?

-Creo que me contentaré con verlos desde aquí, la edad ya me canta al oído una advertencia. Anda, pequeño, disfruta de estas fiestas. Y si aparece el guerrero Asgardiano, solamente procura no escapar con él, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡XANDAAAAAR! –las mejillas azules del Djinya vinieron a cambiar su color por uno carmesí oscuro.

-Soy viejo, no ciego.

-Yo… es que… pero… yo…

-Hush –el bibliotecario rió, empujándole fuera de la biblioteca- Fuera de aquí. Este es un espacio sagrado como para hablar de amoríos de cervatillos inocentes.

Un largo balido se dejó escuchar.


	7. Rosa de Utgard

_Título_ : **LAS HERMANAS QUE LLORAN**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU (Thor)

 _Parejas_ : Thorki, entre otros.

 _Derechos_ : Siempre Marvel, siempre.

 _Advertencias_ : una historia algo bizarra como triste pero llena de ciertos elementos mitológicos no ciertamente escandinavos. Como siempre, dándome gusto con estas ideas.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **VI. Rosa de Utgard**.

" _Todo el mundo tiene secretos. La única cuestión es encontrar donde están_." Stieg Larsson

* * *

Fandral miraba a todas partes excepto hacia el trono dorado desde donde retumbaba la rabiosa voz de Odín, Padre de Todo. Estaba furioso con sus cazadores que no podían hallar a un joven como herido Djinya en lo largo y ancho de los Nueve Reinos, sin mencionar que no le había agradado nada al rey de Asgard sus palabras sobre el desconocido paradero del Dios del Trueno quien, aparentemente estaba obedeciendo sus órdenes sobre traerle la cabeza de ese Djinya. Eso fue lo que el guerrero había dicho para no levantar sospechas y encubrir a su buen amigo de la furia de su padre a quien desconocía en esos momentos, como a buena parte de la Corte que estaba más que en concordancia con el humor del Padre de Todo como si de pronto aquel reino se hubiera convertido en una pesadilla viviente donde la intolerancia, el rencor y algo más gobernara los pensamientos de sus habitantes.

Incluso había evadido toda conversación con sus amigos, Volstagg, Hogun y Lady Sif, quienes de solo verle le reclamaron su ausencia como su conocimiento sobre la última ruta que había tomado Thor para alcanzarle y hacerle entrar en razón. ¿Qué razón? De solo recordar sus ansias por ver los labios cosidos de Loki, y a éste sonreír divertido con esa colita esponjada sacudirse mientras caminaba sin que nada le perturbara por aquella bahía, tenía enormes ganas de tomar su espada y retarlos a un combate por el honor del ojiverde. Pero ya no iba a contagiarse del mal que azotaba Asgard, así que prefirió salir discretamente de la sala del trono, fuera del palacio e incluso fuera del reino antes de que se lo impidieran, viajando hacia Vanaheim donde buscó más información sobre Lalita y su hijo Asoka, para tratar de entender cómo era que el Embustero había terminado con su forma.

Fue refrescante estar en un sitio donde no escuchaba sobre cabezas cortadas o torturas merecidas, paseándose entre la multitud, ganándose uno que otro sonrojo de una doncella que se cruzaba por su camino y cuyo dorso de la mano besaba elegantemente. Esas maneras le abrieron puertas que de otras formas no hubiera conseguido, nada menos que la puerta de una nieta del jardinero real del palacio que había conocido a Lalita y de quien escuchó sus consejos para mantener las rosas en la forma creada por ella. Aunque había transcurrido mucho tiempo, datos importantes seguían presentes en las anécdotas familiares que no había escuchado antes. Como por ejemplo que la Djinya no solo había tenido a la princesa Frigga de Vanaheim como pupila… también había educado en las artes mágicas a Farbauti de Jotunheim.

Tardó en reaccionar cuando escuchó que la madre de Loki también había conocido a Lalita porque algo muy oscuro se entretejía alrededor de la hechicera y Odín. El Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos había sido creado por la joven Farbauti gracias a la instrucción de su poderosa maestra, pero aquel hecho aparentemente no fue conocido porque alguna circunstancia dentro de la Familia Real de Vanaheim impidió que se supiera más de Lalita después de que Frigga anunciara su enlace matrimonial con Odín, recién coronado rey de Asgard. El jardinero lo supo porque la propia Djinya se lo comentó, desapareciendo después de aquel reino para siempre para desconsuelo del pueblo que ya se había encariñado con ella. No quedaba otro camino que ir hacia Jotunheim. Fandral agradeció a la joven, quien al verle angustiado por la singular visita, le obsequió una flor de cristal helado que dejaba escapar un vapor fresco de entre sus gruesos pétalos.

-Preséntala cuando llegues con los Gigantes de Hielo. Te ayudará.

-Estoy en deuda contigo, hermosa dama.

Con su flor de hielo en un cofre, el guerrero partió de Vanaheim hacia Jotunheim, meditando seriamente en cómo iba a presentarse ante aquellos feroces como hostiles Jotun una vez que se plantara en sus tierras. Su rostro era más que conocido, así como su relación con el Dios del Trueno de quien tenían muy malas memorias. Una nave mercantil le hizo el generoso favor de llevarle hasta las heladas tierras, bajando bien abrigado y con su espada lista en caso de que tuviera que usarla, cosa que esperaba no fuese así. Era una visita diplomática en todo caso. Cuando la nave se retiró, bajó por la pendiente de hielo, atento a cualquier emboscada o animal de esas tierras que pudiera saltarle encima sin previo aviso. Para su fortuna, nada de eso ocurrió, viendo a lo lejos a uno de esos Jotun que aparentemente descansaba sobre unas rocas.

Tomando aire, uno muy helado, Fandral se adelantó con el cofre en las manos, haciéndose escuchar al pisar con mayor firmeza la nieve. El Gigante de Hielo giró de inmediato su rostro, frunciendo su ceño al ver un pequeño Aesir caminando perdido en sus tierras. Su gruesa mano sujetó un mazo de picos discretamente pero lo soltó cuando el guerrero abrió un pequeño cofre entre sus manos y le mostró una rosa de hielo. Le miró en silencio por largos minutos que fueron angustiosos para Fandral, notando una expresión de asombro en el Jotun que luego fue de enfado, seguramente por el significado de la flor entre sus dedos.

-¿Quién visita estas tierras?

-Fandral, guerrero al servicio de Thor Odinson.

-Thor Odinson… ¿y por qué tienes una Rosa de Utgard entre tus manos?

-… quisiera intercambiar unas palabras con quien pueda decirme sobre Lalita, la Djinya.

Aquel Gigante de Hielo le miró de arriba abajo, levantándose pesadamente.

-Sígueme, diminuto forastero.

Así lo hizo, resistiendo la tentación de replicar aquel comentario malintencionado, abrigándose mejor conforme una nevada ligera caía sobre ellos con un cielo oscuro. Rosa de Utgard. Las cosas no podían empeorar más. Subieron y bajaron colinas, barrancos, prismas de hielo hasta que por fin llegaron a una cordillera de montañas llenas de cuevas de todos tamaños, varias de ellas ocupadas por bestias que asomaron sus hocicos o dejaban ver sus brillantes ojos depredadores sobre la pequeña figura que seguía el andar lento del Jotun, quien se detuvo ante una de esas cuevas, bastante amplia donde señaló de mala gana hacia el interior.

-Ahí dentro encontrarás a Mangoldt, hechicero de estas tierras. Él te dirá.

Sin más, el Gigante de Hielo se retiró. Fandral se apresuró a entrar antes de que los monstruos de las otras cuevas tuvieran el deseo de saltarle encima al verle solo. Había pebeteros flotando cerca de las paredes de estalactitas iluminando el camino impreciso y lleno de nieve como piedras sueltas. Le fue obvio que aquel hechicero no era muy visitado, no quiso preguntarse las razones para ello, acelerando un poco más todavía preocupado de los depredadores afuera. Tenía que sobrevivir para llevar la información a Thor. Perdió la noción del tiempo andando de esa manera, más se le antojó que transcurrieron buenos minutos antes de que al fin viera a Mangoldt, tumbado sobre una roca de hielo, durmiendo pesadamente con gruesos ronquidos. Vestía como todos los Jotun salvo su cabeza coronada por múltiples cuernos, todos suyos.

-Am… -el guerrero tosió tratando de despertarle.

No tuvo éxito así que intentó otra táctica, lanzarle pequeñas piedras a ese cuerpo azulado de piel dura donde rebotaron sin siquiera perturbar el sueño del hechicero. Fandral bufó, sacando su espada y acercándose a uno de los pies del gigante, picándole con la punta de la hoja. Mangoldt murmuró cosas en su lengua materna pero no despertó.

-¡HEY!

El eco vino a ayudarle, agitando al fin a Mangoldt, quien se irguió de golpe, sacudiendo su cabeza de nieve acumulada sobre su cabeza y cuernos decorados con anillas de oro y cadenas de perlas de diferentes tamaños con trozos de pieles de animales desconocidos para Fandral, quien se alejó lo suficiente para que le viera, agitando sus brazos para atraer su atención, mostrando de inmediato la Rosa de Utgard con el fin de protegerse de cualquier ataque cuando el Gigante de Hielo clavó su mirada carmesí sobre él con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se abrieron y entrecerraron al notar aquella flor, bufando mientras se acomodaba sobre su helado asiento, tronando los nudillos de sus manos mirando alrededor como si no creyera la presencia de Fandral en su cueva. Para alivio de éste, recargó un codo sobre la roca donde había estado su cabeza, apoyando una mejilla en su dorso.

-Pequeño Aesir, eres atrevido o has perdido la razón al venir a mí.

-Mangoldt, hechicero. Estoy en busca de respuestas que se han perdido con el tiempo.

-Si están perdidas, será mejor dejarlas así. Hay cosas que es mejor no recordar.

-Por favor, una vida depende de ellas.

-¿Qué vida, Aesir?

-Mi nombre es Fandral y trato de salvar al hijo de Lalita, la Djinya.

El hechicero rugió, mostrando sus colmillos. –Además de pequeño, eres mentiroso. Asoka está muerto.

-Lalita tiene otro hijo.

-¿Otro? ¿Qué clase de treta intentas arrojarme tan descaradamente?

-Ninguna, hablo con la verdad, tú como hechicero puedes leer la sinceridad de mis palabras.

-Puedes tener sinceridad en una trampa elaborada.

-No, Mangoldt. Por favor, necesito saber, es importante, y el tiempo apremia.

-¿Por qué, frágil Aesir?

-Odín quiere muerto al hijo de Lalita.

-¿De nuevo? No me extraña.

Fandral frunció su ceño. -¿Qué significa eso?

El hechicero negó, sin dejar de mirarle, quedándose en silencio de pronto, como si decidiera ya no hablar al respecto pero continuó casi en susurros.

-Lalita amaba las rosas, su flor favorita, porque le recordaba las maravillas del océano del universo. Aquellos que la conocieron tan bien lo saben, como quien te dio esa rosa. Djinya misteriosa como fantasmal, llegó primero a Vanaheim donde la buena fe de los Vanes que la recibieron le hicieron quedarse un tiempo, suficiente para entrenar a una princesa de sangre real. Más no era egoísta como lo son todos los Aesir, vanidosos faltos de humildad, así que compartió sus conocimientos con una familia menos pomposa, la hija de uno de los nuestros, los hechiceros de Jotunheim.

-Farbauti –dijo el guerrero.

-Era apenas una niña cuando Lalita la inició en sus enseñanzas, pero fue digna aprendiz y quizá mejor que aquella princesa. Hasta que Odín empezó a cazarla.

-¿Tienes conocimiento de sus razones, hechicero Mangoldt?

-Ninguno. Lalita se refugió entre nosotros, los Jotun. Ayudó a Farbauti a crear el Casco de los Viejos Inviernos, un poco antes de que diera a luz a su hijo Asoka.

-¿Asoka nació en Jotunheim? –Fandral abrió sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, infantil guerrero, ¿dónde más sino en esta tierra que sabe de refugiados y desprecios?

-No quise ofender este mundo.

-Siempre han dicho lo mismo.

-Por favor continúa, te lo suplico.

-Luego del nacimiento de Asoka, Lalita se marchó para siempre, jamás le volvimos a ver sino hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando buscaba a su cervatillo perdido por las maquinaciones del Padre de Todo. Le ayudamos cuanto pudimos y ella bendijo a Farbauti por su matrimonio con nuestro rey asesinado, Laufey.

-… quien le arrebató la vida…

-Fue su propio hijo, lo sabemos. Así de mala es la sangre Aesir.

-Laufey le dejó morir.

-¿A la mitad del templo de Utgard? Sí que son ciegos ustedes.

Fandral hincó una rodilla en el suelo, lo de menos era su orgullo de guerrero, cada palabra de aquel hechicero solamente traía más nubes a su alma.

-Por mi honor que las cosas no debieron suceder así, y mi disculpa tiene oídos sordos por el tiempo tan tardío en que es expresaba, más es dicha con honestidad, Mangoldt.

Éste arqueó una ceja, señalándole con una garra. –Dime lo que ocultas con ése hijo de Lalita y te diré algo más, pequeño Aesir.

-Bueno… -el guerrero tomó aire- Tal hijo es nada menos que el propio Loki Laufeyson…

Mangoldt se puso de pie al acto, rugiendo con sus ojos ennegreciendo. Fandral se preparó para lo peor, con una mano sobre el mango de su espada. Tensos minutos transcurrieron con ambos en aquella posición hasta que el hechicero caminó alrededor del guerrero, negando lentamente y meciendo los adornos de su cabeza.

-Cuando Odín, Padre de Todo supo que Farbauti había sido educada por Lalita y además creado el Cofre de Viejos Inviernos, declaró la guerra a Jotunheim. Para entonces nuestra reina esperaba a su primer hijo. No es necesario contar los eventos de tal tragedia, solo apuntar que Farbauti murió en el parto porque su cuerpo había sido herido por los Einherjars de Asgard. Laufey dejó la batalla por venir a alcanzar su último aliento, prometiéndole cuidar de su hijo, que había nacido prematuro como diminuto igual que un Aesir, a causa de las fatales heridas. Nuestro rey lo puso en el templo de Utgard, llamando a Lalita para que le salvara antes de que el Padre de Todo diera con su heredero.

-Pero Lalita no respondió…

-Se había enterado de que Asoka estaba en Alfheim y enfrentaba su propia pelea con el ejército orgulloso de los Elfos de la Luz. Ése día perdimos nuestra libertad como a nuestro príncipe. Laufey confió en que si mostraba desprecio a su heredero, Odín no le asesinaría como lo hizo con Asoka.

-¿Por qué dices que lo asesinó?

El hechicero le miró, frunciendo su ceño. –Eso hizo, murió en las mazmorras de Alfheim.

Inclinando su cabeza, Fandral se tomó tiempo en digerir la historia que el Gigante de Hielo estaba contándole, uniéndolo a lo que él ya sabía.

-Poderoso Mangoldt, ¿dijo Lalita quién fue el padre de Asoka?

-Cuando llegó con vientre abultado, nos dijo que su hijo era solamente su hijo porque había perdido a su padre. Nombre o seña de él no fue dicho ni tampoco preguntamos por respeto a su persona.

-¿Jotunheim sabe acaso que Lalita está siendo perseguida de nuevo por haber despertado a las Hermanas Que Lloran?

Mangoldt le miró serio unos segundos antes de carcajearse despectivo. El rubio le observó ligeramente airado por aquel gesto pero resistió una vez más en nombre de su amigo Thor con tal de obtener unas cuantas palabras más del Jotun, el cual al fin se sentó sobre el suelo, frente a él de piernas cruzadas con una mano sobre una rodilla y otra apuntándole acusadoramente. Sus ojos carmesí brillaron llenos de venganza.

-He decidido ser claro contigo porque has presentado una Rosa de Utgard, que ya no crecen aquí gracias a la destrucción que Odín trajo consigo en su invasión. También porque noté tu ansia por saber de Lalita y tal cual afirmas, el deseo sincero de proteger a su nuevo hijo, ese príncipe Jotun perdido ahora jurado Djinya si hablas correctamente. Siglos han transcurrido desde que yo hablara con alguien más, soy el último de los herederos de las enseñanzas de Lalita. Seguramente Padre de Todo vendrá a por mí igual que tú me has encontrado. Escucha bien porque es posible que sean mis últimas palabras.

-Mangoldt…

-Si Lalita ha despertado a las Hermanas Que Lloran, su maldición traerá la caída de Asgard… pero si Odín toca uno solo de los cabellos de Loki, los Nueve Reinos habrán de perecer. Ahora largo de aquí, corre con el heredero del Padre de Todo, no sea que los hados estén en tu contra, indefenso Aesir.

Fandral lo hizo, confundido como azorado, llevándose entre las manos el cofre con la Rosa de Utgard preguntándose cómo iba a salir de Jotunheim. Al llegar a la entrada de la cueva, su respuesta estaba esperándole, un portal mágico de su tamaño. Con un bufido se adelantó sin temor, Mangodlt no iba a matarle, parecía un Gigante de Hielo adolorido, como el resto de su pueblo. Terminó en las tierras de Alfheim como pudo darse cuenta, sospechando que el hechicero lo había enviado ahí para que buscara respuestas en cuanto al encarcelamiento de Asoka por los Elfos de la Luz. No lo necesitaba, ya lo tenía antes de volver a Asgard. Cazadores ungidos por Odín lo habían capturado y dejado preso en las mazmorras en espera de su orden para proceder. Asdrain le había suplicado misericordia a nombre de su reina Frigga, la pupila de Lalita quien justo había anunciado a la Corte su feliz estado, un heredero al trono venía en camino.

Loki llegó después y cuando ambos príncipes eran todavía muy pequeños, el Padre de Todo envió un mensaje a los elfos, ordenando que le fuese arrebatado todo poder mágico al pequeño Djinya, siendo objeto de torturas cada vez más salvajes al no conseguir el objetivo. Así fue como ocurrió su misteriosa fuga que más bien lucía como un secuestro por parte de los Chitauri, criaturas que tenían por amo a un señor más cruel, escondido en terrenos peligrosos para los Nueve Reinos. Luego de eso, tanto el nombre de Lalita como el de Asoka se perdieron con el tiempo. Fandral no dejaba de preguntarse quién habría sido el padre del hijo de Lalita, si acaso había muerto a manos de Odín y de ahí ya nacía aquella rivalidad que estaba alcanzando límites que rayaban en la destrucción del universo por demostrar quién tiene deseo de venganza. Él tenía los suficientes conocimientos de Vanaheim como para saber de alguna figura elegible como progenitor de Asoka.

Ningún nombre se le vino a la mente, como tampoco acontecimiento alguno de alguna ofensa ocurrida en tierra de los Vanes en contra del Padre de Todo que involucrara a Lalita. Esos misterios que guardaban celosamente la verdad alrededor de la hechicera Djinya iban a tener que ser buscados de otra manera. Fandral pensó en el pueblo de Thyan, donde habitaban entre pescadores varios bibliotecarios cuyas canas alcanzaban para recordar viejos sucesos. Xandar El viejo era uno de ellos, de quien había escuchado era protector de la más grande biblioteca del pueblo, llamada el Acervo del Tiempo. Ese nombre prometía mucho y si Loki tení acceso como pupilo suyo, era probable que el Dios del Trueno pudiese convencerlo de buscar entre sus anaqueles algún canto o registro de los hechos perdidos. Jamás iba a olvidar las palabras de Mangoldt, tenían una tolerancia de tiempo cada vez menor, pues ya fuese Lalita u Odín quienes dieran con el pueblo de Thyan, las cosas no iban a resultar amenas para el ojiverde.

Ni para Thor.


	8. Cadenas de odio

_Título_ : **LAS HERMANAS QUE LLORAN**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU (Thor)

 _Parejas_ : Thorki, entre otros.

 _Derechos_ : Siempre Marvel, siempre.

 _Advertencias_ : una historia algo bizarra como triste pero llena de ciertos elementos mitológicos no ciertamente escandinavos. Como siempre, dándome gusto con estas ideas.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **VII. Cadenas de odio**.

" _El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro_." Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Lugh miraba atento el ir y venir de las olas en aquel desembarcadero, punto de reunión con Dzor. Tenía una sorpresa que obsequiarle, un par a decir verdad y estaba nervioso como emocionado. El guerrero de Asgard simplemente había conquistado su corazón luego de que el festival terminó y él siguió visitándole con la misma regularidad. Largos paseos por la playa, visitas a sus amigos, las ayudas con los bibliotecarios y esos momentos a solas se fundieron en un sentimiento que el joven Djinya deseaba expresar, estando bien consciente de que Dzor bien no podía sentir lo mismo. No importaba, era que anhelaba decírselo o el alma se le iba a destrozar por guardar tan precioso secreto. Su madre aún no aparecía pero el corazón le advertía que cuando lo hiciera, ya no volvería a ver al rubio nunca más. Lalita no iba a permitir su relación con el guerrero, menos al ser de Asgard, una tierra que en más de una ocasión fue objeto de los insultos de la hechicera.

Pero Dzor no era como su madre le había descrito a los guerreros de Asgard, no tenía soberbia, vanidad ni tampoco era egoísta. Todo lo contrario, el rubio siempre tenía palabras amables aún para el más humilde de los seres, jamás dudaba en ayudar a alguien a quien viera en aprietos y su sonrisa era la luz más brillante que no menguaba ante la tristeza más oscura. Como le había contado anteriormente, era un rey. Uno exiliado al parecer pero rey al fin. Lugh se preguntaba en las noches que volvía a casa si Dzor no sería el heredero al famoso trono de aquel dios llamado Padre de Todo, más se le antojaba poco probable. Era una posición que no podría evadir tan fácilmente, todo un reino dependía de ello y veía al guerrero muy a gusto con él como para ser el hijo de tan mítico personaje.

Dzor no podía ser hijo de Odín, el hombre de la lanza que atacara a su madre.

Ya había averiguado su nombre en el Acervo del Tiempo, aquella lanza que portaba de nombre Gungnir contenía un poder capaz de destruir mundos. El joven Djiyna no entendía por qué el Padre de Todo tendría tan amargo rencor contra su madre y ésta guardara tanto rencor contra Asgard. Dichos sentimientos eran el muro infranqueable entre Dozr y él, por eso la urgencia de confesarse con el guerrero antes que los hilos del destino que tiraban las Nornas fuesen a ponerse en su contra y le arrebataran ese rostro por el cual su corazón latía aprisa cuando le sonreía. Las mañanas eran más brillantes cuando era el día en que le vería, el viento era más fresco al traerle el aroma ya conocido de sus rubios cabellos, que le recordaban al sol en lo alto. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarle y admirarle. Simplemente no podía ya no amarle.

-¡Dzor! –llamó Lugh al percibir a lo lejos su esencia, sacudiendo su cola y alzando sus orejas mientras sus manos alisaban sus mantos al haber estado sentado sobre la arena.

Con una sonrisa amplia, le alcanzó, riendo entre pequeños balidos antes de tomar su mano y tirar de él sin darle tiempo a saludos o preguntas, llevándole a una parte alejada del desembarcadero donde esperaba un navío particular que el rubio pudo identificar como una barca mágica. El Djinya brincó dentro, llamándole a que hiciera lo mismo, balando en queja ante la lentitud del guerrero de Asgard quien sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, posando una mano sobre la orilla de la barca para tomar impulso y saltar dentro. El navío comenzó a moverse solo, con una imposición de su mano Lugh desplegó las velas con el símbolo de su raza, invitando a Dzor a que tomara asiento frente a él, esperando con ansiedad a su reacción cuando el mar dejó de ser mar y se convirtió en una marea de colores vibrantes como cambiantes, el viento tuvo un aroma a flores, esencias.

-Lugh…

Éste rió sacudiendo su cola. –Éste es el océano del universo. ¿Te gusta?

-¿Gustarme? Esto es una obra de arte que ni siquiera los dioses pueden imaginar.

-Ciertamente, está más allá de los dioses.

Aprovechando la distracción del rubio, el joven Djinya tomó aire, cerrando sus ojos con sus manos haciendo unos movimientos mientras susurraba unos hechizos. Cuando Thor al fin dejó aquellos cielos formando flores de cientos de pétalos abriéndose y cerrándose como las olas de energía brillante meciendo la barca, se puso de pie abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Lugh se había transformado, en un Aseir. Y la forma que había adquirido, ya fuese por mero accidente o una broma del destino, era igual a la que tuviera Loki Laufeyson.

-Lo… Lugh… -no atinó a hablar, estupefacto.

El Djinya se miró, dejando aparecer un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas con dos pies meciéndose discretamente ante los nervios que le invadieron, sin atreverse a mirarle.

-¿Es de tu agrado esta forma mía?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque… deseaba ser como tú, igual a ti… que pudieras verme…

Respingó por el par de zancadas que dio el guerrero, sujetándole por los codos, haciendo que le mirara. Aquellos ojos azules estaban adoloridos.

-No, no, Lugh, por favor no digas que te sientes diferente a mí o que necesitas igualarme para que yo te vea cómo te veo ahora. Te lo suplico, no hagas eso.

-Yo te amo –confesó al fin el ojiverde.

Thor se quedó de una pieza, aflojando su agarre en Lugh quien bajó su cabeza, malinterpretando su gesto como un rechazo. De inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que trató de retener, forzando una sonrisa quebrada con sus manos jugando entre ellas.

-Sólo quería… bueno… -pasó saliva apenas si respirando- Quizá es que en verdad solo soy un cervatillo demasiado ingenuo.

-No –las manos del rubio sujetaron su rostro, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que escaparon- Eres un ser sorprendente, Lugh, y no sabes cuánto significas para mí. Tu confesión me tomó por sorpresa porque tan precioso sentimiento me hace sentir indigno, no hay un mérito de estas manos que me dé el derecho de tu cariño. Pero de todos modos te amo, que es lo que debo decir. Te amo aunque todo el universo esté en contra.

-¿Sin importar que sea un Djinya?

-No me importa.

-¿O qué tenga secretos?

El Dios del Trueno torció una sonrisa. –No te querría menos si así fuera.

Lugh sonrió aliviado, alzando sus manos para tomarle del cuello y estamparle un beso, inocente como apurado que les hizo reír a ambos. Sus frentes quedaron juntas, como sus manos entrelazadas en unos minutos de silencio hasta que de nuevo el Djinya habló con voz temblorosa pero llena de deseo.

-¿Me tomarías?

-Lugh… pero…

-Quisiera… al menos esta vez... por favor…

-No supliques –interrumpió Thor, besando sus labios de nuevo- Si hay alguien que deba ponerse de rodillas, ése soy yo.

-¿Entonces sí lo harás?

La sonrisa del guerrero hizo dar un vuelco al corazón de Lugh, quien se colgó de su cuello, besándole con más pasión al sentirse más seguro por sus palabras, anhelando algo que no sabía muy bien cómo obtener. Sus manos acariciaron de forma torpe aquella armadura, esos rubios cabellos como su barba, mordiéndose un labio ante su inexperiencia que no pasó desapercibida por el Asgardiano, quien recordó que para el ojiverde, era su primera vez a causa de sus memorias borradas. Tomó sus manos que besó por el dorso, mirando alrededor bajo la mirada confundida del Djinya. Thor al fin encontró lo que buscaba, sacando unas mantas como cojines guardados que puso en el suelo, formando una suave cama a donde hizo arrodillarse al pelinegro, con gestos suaves y lentos para no asustarle cuando empezó a desenredar sus mantos.

-Si decides no hacerlo, si existe algo que no te haga sentir bien y quieres detenerte, házmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo?

-No lo haré –dijo muy decidido Lugh aunque estaba obviamente nervioso.

Su respuesta solo enterneció más al Dios del Trueno, quien se tomó su tiempo para besarle, lento, con cariño, murmurando palabras de aliento en tanto las ropas caían, dejando que las manos de Lugh fuesen libres para hacer lo que quisieran, dándole espacio para cobrar mayor seguridad, viéndose seducido por dedos juguetones que exploraron su cuerpo. El carmesí en las mejillas del ojiverde fue más profundo cuando ya no hubo nada que les cubriera, su mirada fue una mezcla entre el deseo y un temor propio de la inocencia que estaba a punto de entregar al guerrero. Se besaron, abrazados al tiempo que se recostaban para seguir con aquellos juegos pacientes bajo un cielo lleno de colores en formas múltiples que tintineaban, similar a una música que acompañó a sus caricias más íntimas que arrancaron los primeros gemidos del Djinya, sin apartar su vista del rubio, pidiendo que continuara.

-Voy a necesitar… -Thor se detuvo, no queriendo arruinar el momento ni avergonzar a Lugh, pero éste le entendió, ocultando su rostro que ardía en su cuello, asintiendo con una mano haciendo un gesto.

Hubo una risa tímida de ambos por unos momentos antes de retomar sus asuntos con la misma calma y temple que estaba demostrando el rubio para con Lugh, cuyo nerviosismo no menguaba no por falta de habilidad de quien era dueño de su corazón sino por todas las ideas que cruzaban por su cabeza entre la decisión y el miedo a no complacer de manera correcta al Dios del Trueno. Sus dudas quedaron olvidadas cuando unos labios y aquella barba comenzaron a serpentear por todo su cuerpo de una manera que olvidó qué letra seguía de cuál, balbuceando incoherencias entre jadeos y gemidos, con sus manos sujetándose de sus fornidos hombros o de su cabellera rubia con tironeos involuntarios al arquearse por su toque, en una primera intención, después cuando sintió una exploración más atrevida, muy íntima en una segunda intención, cubriéndose su rostro con ambas manos porque aquella sensación fue increíble y a la vez vergonzosa.

Thor estuvo a punto de cambiar de idea varias veces, deseaba contarle la verdad primero a Lugh y que luego decidiera si aún le quería, pero éste no le dejó mucho espacio para las dudas, entre sus miradas llenas de un cariño tan sincero como sus quejas en forma de pequeños golpes o discretos gruñidos para llamar su atención. Pronto ya no podría arrepentirse, el deseo como la realización de tener entre sus brazos a un tierno ojiverde estaba ganándole la partida. Más cuando aquellos rosados labios pronunciaron su nombre falso con tal necesidad que robó un beso posesivo de ellos, bebiendo su aliento en tanto terminaba de prepararle, acariciando la piel suave de sus muslos que se separaron llamándole de manera seductora junto con las manos que tiraron de él cuando su último momento de titubeo apareció, perdiéndose en el beso que compartieron. Él acomodándose con cuidado sobre el Djinya, embistiéndole enseguida.

Lugh se arqueó abriendo sus ojos con un par de pequeñas lágrimas escapando a los costados de su rostro hacia sus cabellos más que descompuestos. El inicial dolor junto con el ardor que sintiera por la intrusión del Asgardiano fue menguada por los susurros de aliento que escuchó de éste, con sus manos acariciándole sin moverse en lo absoluto hasta que el propio ojiverde al fin asintió al rubio, con una mirada que pedía le llevara a ese paraíso de placer del que solamente había escuchado hablar o leído en los libros. El Dios del Trueno no se lo negó, sujetándole por la cintura para comenzar a moverse, lentamente como pudo, gruñendo para sus adentros por la exquisita estrechez del Djinya, cuyos dedos se clavaron en su espalda cuando tocó cierto punto en particular en una de sus entradas, haciéndole sonreír cual maníaco al escucharle gritar en éxtasis.

Así comenzó la danza de sus cuerpos, entrelazados, brillando apenas por el sudor de sus cuerpos a la luz de la energía colorida del océano mágico. Sus manos se encontraron, entrelazando sus dedos en un agarre firme, besos que ahogaron sonidos más obscenos. Las piernas de Lugh se cruzaron por encima de las caderas de Thor, cambiando la posición de su cadera, permitiéndole embestidas más profundas que le robaron la razón. Pronto ya no hubo más barca o cielos de formas multicolores cantando para ellos, solamente estaban ambos en una danza que sus cuerpos supieron llevar hasta alcanzar esa cima que les hizo gritar al mismo tiempo, un éxtasis tan arrebatador que ninguno de los dos reaccionó por varios minutos, recostados sobre la barca tratando de recuperar el aire perdido en su orgasmo.

-Lugh…

-Te amo, siempre lo haré –murmuró éste, profundamente feliz.

Se quedaron así un rato más, mecidos por el suave balanceo de la barca hasta que al fin tuvieron las fuerzas para separarse y volver a vestirse, entre juegos de Thor quien se divirtió con los bochornos del Djinya a quien llenó de besos para reconfortarle. Luego de un último vistazo de admiración al océano del universo, regresaron a Thyan ya de noche. El cervatillo volvió a su forma real al bajar de la barca, ayudado por el Asgardiano quien le abrazó de súbito, como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer. Lugh baló divertido, canturreándole como solía hacerlo cuando le notaba triste o acongojado por quien sabe qué pensamientos. Un último beso y tomaron caminos diferentes, uno hacia el Acervo del Tiempo y el otro hacia la posada donde se quedaría hasta el amanecer. Sin embargo, El Dios del Trueno recibió un mensaje urgente de Fandral, hablándole de los avances que los cazadores de Odín tenían sobre aquellas tierras.

Thor salió a toda prisa de Thyan, reuniéndose con su amigo en otro mundo cercano para escuchar de primera mano lo que estaba sucediendo, sintiendo el corazón querer salírsele del corazón al saber que aquellos a quienes había llamado amigos encabezaban la cacería del Padre de Todo. Rugió frustrado, tirando lo que había en la modesta mesita de la habitación donde se encontraba junto a Fandral. Obedecían las órdenes de su padre sin cuestionarlas, cuando el deber de un guerrero siempre era medir en una balanza el peso de dichas acciones antes de siquiera pensar en qué debería proceder. Levantó su mirada hacia su amigo, resuelto a salvar a Loki de las garras de Asgard.

-Lo llevaré a Midgard.

-Pero, Thor…

-Tenemos amigos y aliados que entenderán, confío en sus almas justas.

-… de acuerdo. ¿Qué necesitas de mí, gran amigo?

-Un transporte rápido que pase desapercibido, te veré en este mismo lugar.

-Buena suerte, Thor.

-La necesitaré.

Sin perder tiempo, volvió a Thyan en cuanto hubo quien le llevara sin importar la paga. Convencería a Lugh de irse con él, y si tenían que llevarse a Xandar estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Escuchó rumores al bajar al puerto, saliendo aprisa con el alma pendiendo de un hilo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con un paisaje que le heló la sangre. Ese pueblo pesquero parecía ahora un campo de batalla con cuerpos terminando de desangrarse y columnas de humo elevándose para perderse en un cielo oscuro pero que en el horizonte mostraba una franja violácea rojiza de un amanecer que dejaría ver la masacre hecha por el ejército de Asgard. Llamando a Mjolnir, Thor voló hacia donde el viejo bibliotecario, casi cayendo de rodillas al ver deshechas sus dos únicas habitaciones con manchones de sangre. Gritó el nombre de Lugh sin darse cuenta, lágrimas de miedo saltaron a sus ojos, corriendo hacia las ruinas para encontrar a un Xandar aún vivo.

-Asgardiano… -llamó débilmente el anciano cuando le sostuvo en brazos, tenía abierto el cráneo como el pecho- … ellos… Lugh… se lo llevaron… se lo llevaron…

Con un último quejido, murió sobre el pecho del Dios del Trueno quien rugió, apretando sus ojos ante la rabia que le invadió, imaginando ya lo que iba a suceder a continuación, arrepintiéndose miles de veces por no haberse llevado a Lugh en cuanto regresaron, por no haber escapado con él en aquella barca. Por muchas razonas que se tiñeron de rojo como la sangre de Xandar en sus manos al acomodarle sobre el suelo, cerrando sus arrugados ojos. Una lluvia de relámpagos cayó sobre el pueblo de Thyan al tiempo que el rubio se ponía de pie con su martillo en mano, quitándose la capa negra dejando ver la roja ondeando al furioso viento de una tormenta súbita. Miró al cielo nublado con determinación, no dejando espacio para desobediencias al llamar al guardián del Bifrost con una voz que prometía venganza.

-¡HEIMDALL!

* * *

Un balido llenó el salón del trono mientras los Einherjars tiraban de las cadenas, haciendo tropezar y caer de bruces a un joven cervatillo con lágrimas en sus ojos, pálido si era posible en su piel azulada con la mirada aterrada. No entendía nada de lo que había sucedido, porque esas armaduras doradas habían tenido que asesinar a Xandar ni por qué lo tenían encadenado como si fuese la más terrible de todas las amenazas. Sus mantos blancos estaban manchados de sangre, suya como del bibliotecario, rotos de unas partes ante los tironeos de los Einherjars que marchaban a paso firme, arrastrándole con ellos hasta un alto trono dorado en el cual estaba sentado Odín, Padre de Todo. Entre las columnas que les flanqueaban se hallaba buena parte de la Corte como los guerreros de más confianza del rey de Asgard, escuchando como golpeaba a Gungnir contra el suelo, poniéndose de pie para dejar escuchar su ronca voz.

-¡Loki Laufeyson! ¡Es hora de que pagues por tus crímenes!

El joven Djinya sollozó mirando a todos lados, negando. –Pero… milord… mi nombre es Lugh…

-¡Deja ya de mentir!

-Soy Lugh…

-¡Acepta los horrores que has traído a los Nueve Reinos!

-… por favor… por favor… no sé de qué habla…

-¡Pérfido y traidor! ¡No solo has huido de tu condena, sino además osas tener el poder de los Djinya, igualmente traidores como peligrosas criaturas!

-¡No es cierto! –lloró Lugh- ¡No somos malos!

-¡Revélate cobarde!

Lugh lloró, de rodillas con sus brazos envolviéndole como si tuviera mucho frío, buscando entre los rostros duros y de miradas despectivas alguien que le ayudara. Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, y se volvió al percibir una esencia más que conocida, balando hacia él con un brazo estirándose hacia el Dios del Trueno que caminó en zancadas blandiendo su martillo hacia Odín, seguido por Fandral cuya espada estaba desenvainada. Varios de los Einherjars vigilando la entrada les rodearon.

-¡Libéralo ahora! –rugió Thor mirando a su padre- ¡Ahora!

-¿Qué intentas hacer, Thor?

El Djinya se volvió al Padre de Todo y luego al rubio al escucharle decir otro nombre diferente al que le conocía, temblando más con lágrimas abundantes.

-¿Dzor…?

-¡No volveré a pedirlo! ¡Eres tú quien está equivocado! ¡No te permitiré dañarlo!

-¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUÉ HACER Y QUÉ NO!

Mjolnir escapó de las manos del dios del Trueno ante el llamado de Odín al tiempo que armaduras doradas les cayeron encima. Gungnir castigó a Thor como a Fandral, haciéndoles caer de rodillas, siendo esposados y arrastrados hasta el pie del trono entre balidos lastimeros de Lugh cuyo terror lo tenía temblando ya de pies a cabeza, abriendo sus ojos ante el rey de Asgard pues ya sospechaba que éste iba a tomar su vida.

-¡NOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOO! –aún sometido, el rubio buscó liberarse.

-¡Esto es lo que has provocado, Loki Laufeyson! ¡No solo atentas contra la estabilidad y la armonía de los Nueve Reinos sino que además tratas de engañar a mi propio hijo con tus disfraces!

-¡Yo me llamo Lugh! –quiso éste defender entre sollozos.

Odín entrecerró sus ojos, apuntando con su lanza al joven Djinya quien gritó aterrado, cubriéndose con sus brazos encadenados. Thor también gritó cuando Gungnir atacó al ojiverde sin piedad, tirándole al suelo con un golpe sordo. Los Einherjars tuvieron problemas para contener al Dios del Trueno quien dio por muerto a Lugh, mirando con profundo odio a su padre entre lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos. El Padre de Todo fue descendiendo lentamente con los dos cuervos encaramados en el trono agitando sus alas y chillando, como si alabaran lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando Odín alcanzó el pie de las escaleras, toda luz en la sala proveniente del exterior se nubló, tomando un color carmesí sangre igual a la niebla que fue entrando por todos lados, envolviendo a los presentes hasta llegar hasta el cervatillo inconsciente que acariciaron como manos maternales.

Las pesadas puertas de la sala del trono se derritieron como si fuese mantequilla, como los cuerpos de todos los incautos cercanos. El sonido de pesadas pezuñas se dejó escuchar con una risa torva que fue haciéndose cruel, envuelta en esa neblina roja.

- **¿Tratando de arrebatarme por segunda vez a mi hijo, Odín… esposo mío?**


	9. Las hermanas que lloran

_Título_ : **LAS HERMANAS QUE LLORAN**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU (Thor)

 _Parejas_ : Thorki, entre otros.

 _Derechos_ : Siempre Marvel, siempre.

 _Advertencias_ : una historia algo bizarra como triste pero llena de ciertos elementos mitológicos no ciertamente escandinavos. Como siempre, dándome gusto con estas ideas.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **VIII. Las hermanas que lloran**.

" _Vengándose, uno se iguala a su enemigo; perdonándolo, se muestra superior a él_." Sir Francis Bacon

* * *

El silencio cayó en la sala del trono, los rostros desencajados, ojos abiertos de par en par cuya mirada se fue dirigiendo uno a uno hacia Odín luego de escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por la figura que emergió de entre la neblina roja con pasos seguros. Lalita Djinya se mostró con mentón en alto, sus ropas hablaban por los ataques sufridos anteriormente pero su piel ya no tenía herida alguna, no así el lenguaje de su cuerpo, tenso con sus garras contrayéndose y extendiéndose de forma errática como su respiración. La hechicera avanzó hacia su hijo, inconsciente en el suelo con sus brazos deseando alcanzarle. Los Einherjars que le sujetaban trataron de oponerse, terminando hechos cenizas ante un gesto de Lalita, dejando ver el alcance de su poder para el osado que pensara intervenir en la reunión con su pequeño cervatillo al que acarició por sus cabellos negros, murmurando palabras de aliento en su lengua de Djinya.

-¿Qué sucede, Odín Padre de Todo? –la hechicera levantó su rostro hacia él- ¿O es que los Nueve Reinos no saben de tus mentiras y crueldades?

Odín estaba mortalmente serio, apretando con fuerza el mango de Gungnir mientras su otra mano fue hacia Mjolnir que sujetó firmemente. Lalita bufó al notar su gesto, ladeando su rostro de forma burlona.

-¿Piensas atacarme con un arma que yo misma forjé como obsequio de bodas? ¿Te has vuelto así de corrupto, Padre de Todo?

La Djinya chasqueó su lengua, bajando su mirada una vez más hacia su pequeño hijo, tratando de que despertara antes de quedarse quieta, gruñendo ligeramente y girando su rostro hacia Thor, a quien señaló con un dedo acusador.

-No me cabe duda que la sangre de Odín es sangre podrida. ¡¿Cómo es que te has atrevido a manchar la inocencia de mi hijo?! ¿Esto es lo que son los dioses? ¿Mentirosos, blasfemos faltos de honor que no desean otra cosa sino poder?

-Eres un peligro, hechicera –al fin habló Odín- Amenazas la mera existencia de los Nueve Reinos.

Lalita se carcajeó. -¡UNA AMENAZA! ¡¿QUIÉN ME HABLÓ DE AMOR Y JURÓ VOTOS BAJO LAS LEYES MÁS SAGRADAS DEL UNIVERSO, PADRE DE TODO?! ¿QUIÉN USÓ SUS HORRIPILANTES TRETAS PARA SEDUCIRME Y DEJARME UN HIJO EN EL VIENTRE? ¡¿QUIÉN, ODÍN?! ¿QUIÉN ME TRAICIONÓ CASÁNDOSE CON MI PUPILA A PESAR DE HABERLO HECHO PRIMERO CONMIGO?

Lágrimas carmesí cayeron por debajo del antifaz de la Djinya, quien se lo arrancó, dejando ver las horribles quemaduras de sus ojos, mismos que estaban ya cubiertos de sangre, dándole un aspecto terrorífico. Tiró el antifaz lejos de ella, rugiendo con sus manos encrespándose en el aire volviendo su rostro a todos lados. La neblina rojiza que le acompañara serpenteó por todo el salón del trono y salió hacia las salas adjuntas, comenzando a invadir prácticamente todo el palacio. Lalita volvió a carcajearse, adelantándose un par de pasos hacia Odín, haciendo gestos erráticos mientras seguía reclamándole sus acciones pasadas que tenían a todos mudos, confundidos y bastantes atemorizados de las consecuencias de dichos actos.

-¡LE DIJISTE A FRIGGA QUE YO INTENTARÍA DESTRUIR VANAHEIM USANDO A FARBAUTI COMO MI NUEVA PUPILA, MALDITO MENTIROSO! ¡PUSISTE EN MI CONTRA A QUIEN LLEGUÉ A CONSIDERAR COMO MI PROPIA HIJA! ¡¿Y QUÉ HICISTE DESPUÉS, ODÍN?! ¡CAUSASTE LA MUERTE DE FARBAUTI! ¡ROBASTE A SU HIJO PARA ASEGURARTE DE QUE YA NO HUBIERA MÁS RASTRO DE MI MAGIA!

Lalita se jaló sus cabellos, arañando su rostro bañado en lágrimas de sangre que tiñeron sus largos dedos y finas garras.

-¡ME USASTE! ¡TODO EL TIEMPO ME MENTISTE Y YO TE CREÍ! ¡TE DI LOS SECRETOS DE LA MAYOR MAGIA Y LOS USASTE EN MI CONTRA! ¡ASOKA QUISO ACERCARTE A TI! ¡¿Y QUÉ HICISTE MALNACIDO BASTARDO?! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?! ¡LO ENVIASTE CON LOS ELFOS PARA QUE LO TORTURARAN! ¡TU PROPIO HIJO LO ENVIASTE A LA MUERTE! ¡LOS CHITAURI SE LO LLEVARON A THANOS! ¡¿SABES CUÁNTO TIEMPO LE BUSQUÉ, ODÍN?! ¡¿ACASO TIENES IDEA DE MIS DOLOR POR MILENIOS SIN ENCONTRARLE?!

Las garras de la hechicera abrieron apenas la carne alrededor de sus ojos.

-¡PERDÍ MIS OJOS POR ENTRAR A LA OSCURIDAD PERMANENTE! ¡Y NO ME IMPORTÓ! ¡PORQUE AHÍ ESTABA MI HIJO! ¡Y LO ENCONTRÉ MUERTO! ¡MUERTO! ¡MUERTO!

El llanto de Lalita llenó el silencio mortal que caía en la sala del trono, se volvió apenas hacia Lugh, estirando una mano hacia él.

-Y ahí estaba… otro hijo mío… el pequeño de Farbauti… ése que también despreciaste, que trataste de asesinar… ahí estaba… llamándome madre…

Gungnir se izó en el aire pero la mano firme de Lalita la detuvo, rompiendo el mango en dos y empujando con violencia a Odín contra el suelo. Frunció su ceño, tirando a un lado los trozos de la lanza, sacando de su cinturón el mango de un arma parecida, más vieja, más poderosa pero con una maldición que hizo a más de uno en la sala echarse a correr por sus vidas.

-No más, Odín, Padre de Todo. Una vez creí que los dioses eran bondadosos y que merecían vivir en este nuevo universo. Una vez lo hice y me arrepiento de ello. La historia ya demostró que aquello es por demás imposible, Odín. Los dioses no tienen derecho a la vida.

La Djinya sacó de un contenedor que cargaba en la cadera dos luminosas esferas. Clavó la primera en un extremo del mango oxidado, dejando rastros de su sangre en el brillo dorado que comenzó a titilar. Repitió el procedimiento con la segunda esfera, de color azul. El Padre de Todo palideció, abriendo sus ojos con una mano en son de paz hacia la hechicera.

-Lalita… detente…

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUÉ HACER! ¡AHORA TODOS USTEDES HABRÁN DE TEMER COMO DEBIERON HACERLO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO! ¡PORQUE AHORA… AHORA… LAS HERMANAS QUE LLORAN ESTÁN DESPIERTAS Y HAN ESCUCHADO MI PLEGARIA!

Todo Asgard se cimbró al momento que la lanza donde dormía la maldición cobró vida con dos aullidos que trajeron escalofrío a cuanto los escuchó. De cada extremo del arma se formó el resto del mango, terminando en dos largas y finas cuchillas, una en color dorado y otra en color azul. Ambas dejaron caer desde sus filosas puntas un chorro de sangre fantasmal, tocando el suelo para elevarse en el aire adquiriendo mayor tamaño pero también dos formas grotescas. Dos rostros alargados de cuencas vacías como sus bocas llenas de colmillos y garras retorcidas. Las Hermanas Que Lloran. Lalita se carcajeó delirante como lastimada, moviendo la lanza en el aire, haciendo un corte imaginario. Fue el comienzo de la destrucción. El techo del salón del trono, junto con una parte de la pared fue pulverizado, acto seguido, en ese mismo extremo una zanja profunda se abrió, cobrándose la vida de todos los que estuvieran en el camino, llegando nada menos que hasta la frontera del reino.

-¡ES HORA DE MORIR, DIOSES INFAMES!

Odín trató de detenerla pero sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles, quedando atrapado bajo los escombros de su propio trono cuando ella le empujó con la punta de la lanza. No iba a asesinarle sino hasta que contemplara su glorioso reino destruido… igual que a su hijo. Ojo por ojo. Las Hermanas Que Lloran arrasaron con el palacio, convirtiéndolo a ruinas imprecisas, devorando las almas de sus habitantes, persiguiendo a los inocentes que vivían alrededor, partiendo la tierra a tal grado que Asgard terminó convertida en una serie de enormes fragmentos. La vista de los reinos más cercanos, Vanaheim como Alfheim, quedó al descubierto. Lalita agitó la lanza una vez más, enviando la maldición hacia ellos sin misericordia alguna, teniendo a Thor sujeto del cuello que por nada estaba por fracturar, le había abierto la piel por sus garras y parte del músculo estaba al descubierto, impidiéndole respirar.

Lugh despertó al fin, con la cabeza retumbándole y el cuerpo profundamente adolorido. Se llevó una mano al frente, tocándose uno de sus cuernos. Eso le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Notó entonces su fisonomía, sus garras y piel azul clara, sus patas de cervatillo como sus ensortijados cabellos negros. Igual que una nube que se retira permitiendo ver al sol en todo su esplendor, así las memorias del joven Djinya vinieron a él cual cascada luego de una lluvia torrencial. El palacio de Asgard, el rostro de Frigga, la sonrisa de Thor, las burlas de Volstagg, Hogun o Sif, las bromas de Fandral. Aventuras en los reinos, regaños de Odín por impertinentes, la biblioteca del palacio, los cuchicheos de la Corte. Jotunheim. El destierro de Thor, la revelación de su verdadero origen. La pelea en el Bifrost, la caída en el abismo de la oscuridad. Thanos. Chitauri. Vengadores. Teseracto. Cadenas. Svartalfheim. Odín. Risas. Burlas. Azotes. La oscuridad. Asoka. Asoka. Lalita…

-Madre…

El ojiverde miró sus manos como si en ella hubiera explicaciones a su acongojado y confundido corazón. Era Loki. Y era Lugh. Levantó su vista hacia la Djinya, quien tiraba al suelo a un malherido Dios del Trueno para enfrentar a Odín. Thor… su momento en la barca… ese cariño sincero… ¿era sincero? Jadeó al ver el brillo de la lanza con Las Hermanas Que Lloran. Su corazón latió más aprisa ante la revelación que anteriormente no pudiera formular porque carecía de esos conocimientos, los mismos que se habían perdido en el Acervo del Tiempo. Pero como el Dios de las Mentiras, el Embustero, lo sabía y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos porque entendía el dolor que estaba cegando a su madre…

O mejor dicho, a sus madres.

La cuchilla dorada creada con el corazón de una estrella, era nada menos que la esencia misma de Frigga. La cuchilla azul pertenecía a Farbauti. Lalita había pescado en el océano del universo las estrellas en que se habían convertido para usarlas como las puntas de la lanza, usando la pena que como madres les embargara para conectarlas con la maldición, consumiendo su poder igual que estaba consumiendo el alma de la Djinya. Todo fue más claro mientras Loki se ponía de pie, contemplando en cámara lenta la forma en que su madre rasgaba el pecho del Padre de Todo, alzando la lanza que aulló con las Hermanas arrasando con todas las estrellas encima de ellos, lanzando sus trozos contra los mundos más lejanos, inocentes de las acciones y pecados ocurridos milenios atrás. Una pata de Lalita deshizo una mano de Odín y se alzó de nuevo contra su rostro como su lanza aullante.

-¡NO!

Toda aquella destrucción se detuvo de golpe, las manos del pelinegro estaban sujetando con todas sus fuerzas la lanza, neutralizando la maldición. Lalita jadeó al verle entre ella y Odín, confundida ante su gesto. Loki le sonrió con los brazos temblándole ante el esfuerzo.

-No, madre.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Acaso tratas de salvar a Odín?!

-No, trato de salvar a mi madre.

El ojiverde sonrió, dejando libres sus lágrimas. –Tuve una madre que murió por darme la vida, luego tuve otra madre que murió por tratar de enseñarme lo que era la vida. Ya no quiero perder una tercera –sollozó unos momentos, aún con sus manos contra la lanza que le comenzaba a quemar- Si dejas que Las Hermanas Que Lloran tomen el control, te perderé. No puedo permitir eso. Tú eres mi lucero, mi único lucero… sin ti no sabré el camino correcto, sin ti no habrá sol que ilumine mis tristezas… por favor, madre, te lo suplico, no me arrebates la luz de tu cariño.

Dos aullidos terribles fracturaron el suelo de lo que quedaba de la sala del trono en tanto Lalita miraba fijamente a su hijo, dándose cuenta que había recobrado sus memorias por el ataque de Gungnir. Y a pesar de todo estaba ahí, desafiándola tan solo por rescatarle antes de que la maldición la consumiera y se volviera parte de aquella lanza mítica, igual que las esencias mágicas de sus dos amadas pupilas que adoró como sus hijas. Estaba por manchar un cariño limpio en su afán por vengarse, dañando a quienes nada tenían que ver con ello, ciega en verdad por el dolor. La Djinya miró hacia donde Thor, quien apenas respiraba, pálido de muerte pero que no había peleado contra ella ni aunque lastimara a su propio padre. No llamó a Mjolnir cuando pudo hacerlo, ni usó espada alguna para atacarle. Jamás lastimaría algo que su cervatillo amara, aunque eso significara el fin de los Nueve Reinos.

-Madre…

Lalita volvió su rostro hacia los llorosos de su hijo, sonriendo al fin. Sus manos rompieron en dos aquella lanza con los gritos de Las Hermanas Que Lloran retumbando por todo Asgard al desaparecer. El arma rebotó en el suelo, resquebrajándose en pedazos oxidados que se convirtieron en cenizas carmesí que un viento se llevó, liberando a sus prisioneras, dos brillantes corazones de estrellas que bailotearon frente a los dos Djinyas antes de salir despedidas hacia su reposo original entre las mareas del océano del universo. La hechicera cayó al suelo, siendo abrazada enseguida por Loki, a quien llevó a su regazo mirando alrededor como si fuese la primera vez que apareciera ahí, apenas si había reino de pie. Había rasgaduras en el manto estelar como mundos destruidos. Yggdrasill tenía cortes severos en su corteza. Ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento había hecho todo eso, la maldición realmente le había cegado a tal grado que no iba a dejar sitio donde vivir.

-Está bien, madre. Todo terminó.

-No, todavía no –Lalita pegó el rostro de su hijo contra su pecho mirando a un malherido Odín- Yo podría rehacer todo el daño, Padre de Todo, sabes bien que tengo la magia con qué hacerlo, pero no lo haré. Tendrás que hacerlo tú, y explicarás a todos con sinceridad el por qué sucedió todo esto, que los Nueve Reinos sepan de tus crímenes, de tus errores y mentiras. Intenta ocultarlo una vez más y esta vez cortaré Yggdrasill de tajo. Ahora… es tiempo de marcharnos, hijo mío.

Loki levantó su rostro hacia ella pero no le rebatió su orden, girando apenas su rostro para ver por encima de su hombro al Dios del Trueno.

-¿Puedo… puedo al menos…?

-Adelante.

Una vez que Lalita le soltó, el ojiverde fue hacia Thor para sanar todas sus heridas y cerrar su cuello, sin dejar cicatriz alguna. Esperó paciente hasta que la consciencia como el aire volvió al guerrero, sonriéndole aliviado pero con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos. Una despedida. Gesto que el Asgardiano pareció comprender al observar alrededor mientras se sentaba apoyado sobre las palmas de sus manos, sobándose la garganta. Thor miró a Lalita y luego a Loki, buscando su mano que besó por el dorso sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra alguna, no sabía qué decir sin que el corazón se le partiera en pedazos. Se miraron en silencio, el rubio dándose cuenta al fin que frente a él se encontraba nada menos que su hermano, su aliado y amante. Había recuperado sus memorias, no entendía muy bien el por qué lo sabía pero así era, forzando una sonrisa que enseguida se apagó. De nuevo le iba a perder.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? –preguntó al fin, más no esperaba respuesta.

-Eres el futuro rey –habló desde su lugar Lalita- Uno mejor que su antecesor, afortunadamente. Las cicatrices de esta tierra tienen que sanar como los orgullos heridos, sin embargo, existe en ti una fuerza superior a cualquier derrota, puedes obrar los milagros necesarios para devolverle a Asgard el esplendor que se merece, sin mentiras ni pasados oscuros de por medio. Tú sabes ya sobre victorias internas en favor de la prudencia y la humildad, Dios del Trueno. Lo conseguirás. Y cuando hayas terminado tales empresas, entonces búscanos. Ésa es la prueba que te impongo para ser digno de mi hijo.

-Una prueba más que amarga, pero la acepto. Hay esperanza en tales palabras.

-A veces hay que sufrir por lo que se ama, Asgardiano, es la mejor manera de nunca olvidar cuanto valor tiene para ti. Lugh, es hora.

Éste asintió, con la expresión neutral aunque sus ojos decían otra historia. Tomó el rostro de Thor entre sus manos, depositando un beso sobre su frente, en cada párpado y después en sus labios. Un beso lleno de promesas como sinsabores. Le abrazó con fuerza unos segundos, separándose bruscamente de él para correr al lado de la Djinya ya de pie. Lalita clavó sus ojos en el Dios del Trueno, asintiendo apenas. Ambos desaparecieron de aquel lugar junto con la neblina carmesí. El rubio levantó su mirada hacia el cielo herido, cerró sus ojos en un silencioso llanto de aceptación. Todo aquello era verdad, no podían tener nada a menos que resolvieran los pendientes del pasado cuyos grilletes jamás les dejarían ser. Si Loki había podido luchar contra ellos para evitar una tragedia mayor, él bien podía restaurar su hogar.

Thor se levantó, mirando a su padre sin perturbarse por su estado. –Asgard volverá a su gloria, de eso no te quepa duda. Pero cuando llegue ese momento, perderás a tu hijo y el reino a su rey. No quiero nada de esto porque el daño que me ha dejado es demasiado para que ambos convivamos en armonía. Te perdono, padre, pero será lo último que recibirás de mí.

Se alejó de inmediato, buscando entre los sobrevivientes a un noqueado Fandral quien de buen grado aceptó ayudarle en sus nuevas tareas, alegre de haber sobrevivido y más tarde apesadumbrado por las noticias que escuchó. Al menos estaban vivos, como luego comentó una vez que el temor se alejó de sus mentes, y con vida tenían la oportunidad de reencontrarse con los Djinya. El tiempo como la distancia siempre eran buenos sanadores de heridas profundas, fue la opinión de Fandral, el único de los Cuatro Guerreros que tuvo la dicha de conservar su amistad con el Dios del Trueno. A Thor le iba a tomar más tiempo perdonar a los otros tres, dedicándose a los pesados trabajos de restauración. Siempre que podía darse una pausa, miraba a los cielos, imaginando la barca meciéndose en el océano del universo con dos poderosos hechiceros contando historias ancestrales. Eso le hacía sonreír, al imaginar a Loki hacerlo.

-Se nos ha bendecido y no habremos de cometer errores. Volveremos a vernos, amor mío.


	10. Epílogo

_Título_ : **LAS HERMANAS QUE LLORAN**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU (Thor)

 _Parejas_ : Thorki, entre otros.

 _Derechos_ : Siempre Marvel, siempre.

 _Advertencias_ : una historia algo bizarra como triste pero llena de ciertos elementos mitológicos no ciertamente escandinavos. Como siempre, dándome gusto con estas ideas.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

Las cometas de diferentes colores y formas dominaban el cielo de Thyan, bailoteando al aire tropical al ritmo de la música que caravanas ejecutaban en su avance por la playa acompañados de un grueso de la población junto con visitantes más que animados por la festividad. Lugh les observaba desde lo alto de la colina, debajo del arco de entrada decorado con papeles picados y festones de flores. Sonrió apenas, recordando otra época más inocente, suspirando sin poder evitarlo. Un par de aves cantoras se posaron sobre el arco, cantando alegremente mientras buscaban néctar de las flores. El Djinya alzó sus cejas, atento a sus saltarines movimientos. Alargó un brazo, con una garra bien estirada para que uno de ellos saltara a su dedo, escuchándole interpretar una melodía sobre la miel y la luz del sol, temas que gustaban a esas coloridas aves de plumajes exóticos.

-¿Lugh?

-Aquí, madre.

Dejó al pajarillo en el arco, volviendo tranquilamente hacia la pequeña casita que ahora era su hogar, luego de vagar un tiempo sin rumbo fijo, finalmente Lalita se había decidido a tomar el lugar de su fallecido amigo, Xandar El Viejo, cuya tumba se encontraba no lejos de ellos, siempre cubierta por flores que el joven Djinya colocaba al amanecer como parte de su rutina. Ambos hechiceros se habían dedicado de tiempo completo en el ordenamiento y mantenimiento del Acervo del Tiempo, recuperando rollos perdidos –como aquellos de Vanaheim y Jotunheim que hablaban del pasado de Lalita con Frigga y Farbauti, entre otras cosas- asegurándose de que los mecanismos de protección siguieran funcionales, cambiando los hechizos de los candados, a veces tomándose un descanso para leer más historias antiguas olvidadas por mortales y dioses.

En aquel pueblo llegaban muy pocas noticias de Asgard, la mayoría de manos de mercaderes de otros mundos que los buenos amigos de Lugh sonsacaban para obtener los últimos chismes de los Nueve Reinos. La restauración había tomado su tiempo, sobre todo porque muchos de los mundos ajenos a los Aesir decidieron romper sus relaciones con ellos al enterarse de aquel desastroso pasado que ocultara el Padre de Todo, elevando un sincero perdón en forma de oraciones a los Djinya por las injurias pasadas. El tiempo descubriendo la verdad había cambiado el rostro de los mundos de Yggdrasill, ahora florecían de manera independiente sin la autoritaria potestad de Odín, de quien poco escuchaban o nada. A ninguno de los dos interesó su persona ni su destino, al joven Djinya lo único que llamaba su atención era cuando se nombraba al Dios del Trueno, bajando su mirada al recordar su último momento antes de partir.

-Las nubes cubren el corazón de mi lucero.

-Es difícil aprender la lección, madre.

Lalita sonrió, girando su rostro hacia el mirador de la colina.

-Pero la paciencia da los mejores frutos, cielo mío. Dile a nuestro invitado que pase, aunque el viento del mar es gentil y fresco, puede entumecer los huesos luego de un tiempo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron casi respingar a Lugh, saliendo aprisa hacia el mirador dejando caer la canastilla con semillas que se disponía a limpiar. Igual que todo en su vida, igual que de costumbre en ese Asgardiano lleno de necedades, estaba ahí, de pie, con su capa roja meciéndose al viento como sus cabellos rubios. Lalita alcanzó a su hijo, mirándole unos segundos antes de alzar su mentón hacia Thor, quien les hizo una reverencia, sin despegar su mirada del ojiverde que había perdido su capacidad de moverse.

-Thor, parece que los trabajos han terminado como tus deberes en Asgard.

-Así es, mi señora, ahora soy libre.

-Y la libertad es uno de los más preciados tesoros en este universo. Lucero, pequeño mío, ¿ha vuelto la cordura a ti?

Con un balido divertido, la hechicera empujó a Lugh quien al fin echó a correr hacia el rubio quien le recibió de brazos abiertos. Lalita dejó que sus abrazos y caricias encontraran una pausa luego del reencuentro, tosiendo para llamar su atención.

-Has demostrado tu valía y tu paciencia, Thor, Dios del Trueno. Mi cervatillo ha demostrado su nobleza y lealtad. Suficiente de pruebas, ahora pueden tomar el camino que la vida les tenga designado.

-Pero, madre…

-Calla, mi lucero. Yo estaré donde quiera que estés. Si tus hermosos ojos necesitan verme, siempre estaré aquí, entre libros viejos e historias perdidas.

-Nadie mejor que Lalita Djinya para resguardar la memoria del tiempo –observó Thor, sin soltar la mano de Lugh.

-Y nadie mejor que un guerrero de fuerza inagotable con un corazón sabio para cuidar de mi mayor tesoro.

-Así será, tienes mi palabra de honor. Que las Nornas me maldigan si falto a Lugh.

-Tonto –refunfuñó éste, sacudiendo su cola lo que hizo reír al Asgardiano, enojándole pero también alegrándole. Un sonido por demás amado.

-Solo tengo una sola petición.

-Nómbrala, Lalita.

-En sus futuras visitas a esta vieja hechicera, me gustaría recibir en brazos a un nieto.

-¡Madre!

La Djinya rió, entrando de vuelta a la casa para dejar aquellos dos terminar de entenderse. En algún momento había creído que el hijo de Odín seguiría sus pasos, más estaba complacida de haberse equivocado. Creyó que tener las memorias de vuelta, traería el sufrimiento amargo en su hijo que le llevó a senderos oscuros, pero fue todo lo contrario, gracias al cariño sincero de Thor, a su propio cariño, ahora era más fuerte. Ahora ambos estaban listos para estar juntos y recibir lo que les deparara el destino, lo sabrían sortear y ella estaba feliz de saber que su cervatillo estaría haciendo travesuras sin temores o viejos rencores persiguiéndole. Las amenazas que intentaran tocarle conocerían las manos de Lalita, sin maldiciones de por medio, con la claridad de su alma. Ella más que ansiosa por ver aparecer en el Acervo del Tiempo las leyendas de un joven Djinya hechicero de ojos verdes y un guerrero amo del trueno. Podía llamarlo hogar.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
_

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

Gracias muchas infinitas por el tiempo para leerme y los comentarios, hemos coincidido en este breve espacio que honro con mis más sinceros buenos deseos.

Ronroneos para todos!

miau!


End file.
